To Vanquish the Dark
by Kyria of Delphi
Summary: Three years after Dumbledore's death, the Order of the Phoenix has relocated all Muggle-born families and regrouped in France.Old friends are now enemies and old enemies are now allies.
1. Talisman

The world had gone mad in the last few hours.

After all the years of emphatic denials of the Dark Lord's return, the Ministry of Magic had simply given him control today, three years after the death of Albus Dumbledore. With only hours to accomplish the relocation of hundreds of Muggle-borns, Hermione's parents were left until almost the last.

When she finally arrived to take them away, she found her worst fears made real. Her parents were dead, killed in the explosion that had destroyed their home. She knew it had been Death Eaters and that she should get away as fast as possible. Hermione whispered through her tears to her dead parents before Disapparating away to the continent. "I'm sorry, Mum and Dad. I love you."

She found nothing at the appointed rendezvous except a note from Luna Lovegood wedged into the burned-out shell of the building she had expected to find was the new HQ of the Order. When she touched the note, it became an activated Portkey, depositing her at the relocated European Order HQ, a chateau in the middle of an old forest, rising out of the unkempt grounds like a vine-encrusted ruin.

She walked forward and felt the wards ripple to admit her. Now she saw the chateau as it really was, old but perfectly sound. She walked through the doors to tell the others she was there.

What she found was chaos. Half of the Order members hadn't checked back in after their rescue missions, others were injured. Molly and Tonks were trying to tend to the injured. _Someone __has__ turned traitor_ was what was being whispered. Harry was injured, thankfully not seriously. Moody, who had gone after McGonagall, was missing. Lupin and Tonks had brought Harry and Ginny out of the Burrow before it was torched. The rest of the Weasleys were missing.

Hermione didn't have the time to grieve for her parents yet. She spent the next few minutes seeing to the injured and disoriented, Molly had asked where her parents were, and Hermione had just shaken her head, preferring not to say anything.

Neville and his grandmother arrived minutes later with the Weasley twins. Bill and Fleur were right behind them with Arthur. Fleur went up the stairs to bring down her little daughter. Moody arrived a few minutes later with a furious McGonagall in tow. Minerva took over the organisation of the influx of refugees.

Shacklebolt and Charlie Weasley arrived shortly after with the liaison for the European Order, Viktor Krum. Hermione was so relieved to see most of her friends that she didn't realise that Ron Weasley was the last Order member missing. Even the members of Dumbledore's Army had made it to the new HQ: Seamus, Luna, Katie, Angelina, Cho and the rest.

So much had happened in the five years since the Yule Ball that she didn't think Viktor remembered her the way she remembered him. She was grossly mistaken, however. He walked to her side and smiled at her in that lazy, sexy way again. "Hermione, it is good to see you. Did you not get your parents out? I thought I would be able to see them again," he said.

His words brought back the horror she had found at her home and she burst into tears. She turned away from him and ran for Minerva. Instinct told Viktor that he needed to get her alone to tell him what had happened. He caught her, earning a surprised look from Minerva, and propelled her into a secured room of the chateau and cast various Silencing Spells after requesting tea from the house-elf.

When the tea was delivered and poured, he returned to the matter of her parents. She was sitting in a brocade covered chair in front of an exquisite eighteenth century fireplace in a room that probably had not changed much since the time of the French revolution. Her tears had not stopped, but she was crying silently now. He knew what had happened. The report from his spy had arrived too late.

"Tell me, love. What did you find?" He had handed her a teacup fixed exactly the way she liked it and a handkerchief from his shirt pocket. It was the one she had embroidered for him three years ago, just before they lost touch with each other. Her eyes flew to his face, which was completely impassive, as if he held his emotions in check. The only expression she saw was compassion.

"Hermione, what did you find? Are they dead? Love, I cannot help if you don't tell me." He was gently insistent, concern for her evident in his expressive dark eyes and something else, a hint of old pain.

"Yes, Viktor, they died in an explosion. The house looked like a bomb had gone off. I came via the old rendezvous. It has been frantic here. Everyone finally made it, but they all had horror stories of getting out. The consensus is that there is a traitor." She had stopped crying and was thinking coherently again. She sipped her tea quietly as he paced the floor, a habit of his she remembered from the Triwizard Tournament year.

"How close are you to the Weasley boy, Hermione? Do you love him?" Viktor was brusque in his inquiry. The look he threw her contained anger mixed with pain she didn't understand.

"Ron? No, I told him years ago that we would never be more than friends. He was supposed to help me get my parents out, but didn't show. Oh! Viktor, is Ron the traitor?" She had realised where he was going with his questions. Her heart almost stopped as she watched the change on Viktor's face, relief replacing anger and something else, very elusive.

"We believe he defected because the Dark Lord promised him the one thing he could not get on his own. He was promised you, as a wife, Hermione. The last two or three missions he was assigned all went badly wrong. He was leaking information to the Dark Lord in exchange for the safety of his family and you. Today, Remus and Tonks fought him at the Burrow when they were trying to get Harry out. Ginny and Tonks both hit him with Stunning Spells at the same time, so they could get away.

"He knew about the old rendezvous, but not about this chateau. We moved the headquarters after we realised he was the one leaking information. He was overheard telling someone that the Dark Lord is instituting a Marriage Law, that pure-bloods must marry Half-bloods. Muggle-borns will be hunted to extinction, but Weasley was to be given you as a reward for betraying his friends and family." Viktor was not pulling any punches. He was scowling at her, his sense of outrage evident in his words and manner.

"I didn't know, Viktor. I swear. Oh, no... he must have been the one who killed my parents." She had just realised how close she had been to being captured. Turning to face Viktor, she saw him hesitate, then square his shoulders and speak boldly, his eyes showing a mixture of hope and longing.

"There is only one way his usefulness to the Dark Lord can be nullified. You must marry, and marry today. Is there a wizard who you could see as your mate: one of the other Weasleys, Harry, Neville, me?" He was almost holding his breath. When she had told him about her words to Ron Weasley, his heart had lurched. Maybe she still held a fondness for him. He offered the others first in case she didn't. His last words had made her raise her chin to look him square in the eye.

"Viktor, there is only one wizard who has owned my heart completely for five years. Did you truly not know that? You are the only one I have ever loved or could love. I thought you had moved on." Her voice was soft, her words sending the first flare of hope to his heart for a long time. Her look, half-impatient and half-hesitant, sent a lump to his throat.

His words, when he spoke, were confused, "I thought... when you stopped writing... I thought you had begun to return the feelings Weasley had for you. Are you telling me that you would marry me?" He moved closer to her, as if afraid she would vanish. He raised a hand to her cheek to brush away the last tear.

"Did you think I would have used the code you taught me when I embroidered this handkerchief for any other reason? You didn't even read what I had written, did you? You took the cover note at face value and didn't look any further. Viktor, read what the code says." She handed him the cloth and he looked at it. There, in the flower code he had taught her that summer in Bulgaria, was her hidden message. _Ron is pressuring me. I cannot love him. My heart was given to you. It will always be yours__._

He looked up to find her smiling at him. The embroidered words had robbed him of speech for the nonce. She removed the cloth from his fingers and touched his face. The urge to kiss her took priority over everything else. Her lips opened under his and he sighed. Her arms tightened around his neck as he pulled her tightly against him.

The insistent knock on the door forced them apart a few minutes later. Viktor opened the door to Arthur Weasley.

"Septima has arrived. She said there have been numerous attacks on the Muggles at home. Hello, Hermione. Has Viktor given you the word on Ron? I am sincerely hoping the boy is under the Imperius Curse, because I cannot believe he would ever connive at any of this. You are very dear to us, child. Pardon for interrupting. We'll talk when you come back in." Arthur closed the door again firmly.

Viktor went to the ornate painting on the wall and moved it aside. There was a small blank space on the wall where Viktor placed his right palm. He spoke some words Hermione did not understand, and the blank space became a niche holding a Quidditch gear bag. Viktor pulled the bag out and the niche became wall again. He dug around in the bag for a minute and pulled out a small box. When he turned back to Hermione, he was looking at her with such tenderness that she gasped. The love in his eyes enthralled her.

He held out a hand to her and she moved forward slowly, as if in a dream. He placed the ring from the box on her hand and kissed the palm of that hand. Then he held up the other thing that had been in the box, a Time Turner.

"We will go back and get them, love. Thanks to Moody, we have Polyjuice, so we can become your parents for an hour." His voice was thick with emotion.

"But, all the Time Turners were destroyed at the Ministry four years ago. This one looks different than the one I used third year, though." She handed it back to him, confused

"This is the one thought lost from the Russian Ministry. Karkaroff had taken it. When he died, there was a trunk of things he left to me. This was in it. He knew you had used one. He wrote that if necessary, this one could be used to correct things if Harry had fallen to the Dark Lord. We will return to get your parents, but first we must be married. Will you trust me, Hermione?" His look was pleading.

"Yes, Viktor, I always have." She took the hand he held out to her, and they walked through the door into the room where everyone else sat talking.

Viktor looked at Fleur and asked her a question, "How soon can a wedding be arranged?"

Fleur stood up as soon as she saw the ring on Hermione's hand and said, "Viktor, I can have the docent at Chartres waiting for you. The labyrinth should be walked before the ceremony. Who will perform the ceremony?" Fleur hugged Hermione as she talked.

"To rededicate a new trio to the defeat of Evil, it should be Harry who does the binding." Moody spoke from the back of the room. Minerva must have agreed, because she extended her left hand in the palm up position. That was the symbolic vote of agreement for the Order members. Everyone else followed suit. Hermione looked at her friends and added her vote to the others.

Harry was standing in the back of the room with Ginny. "If you want me to read the binding, I will, gladly. We probably need to get this done in a hurry. Are you ready, Hermione?" He asked, knowing she was still a bit gobsmacked.

She looked at Viktor and said, "Yes, Harry. I have been ready for this for five years."

The others in the room grinned at her words. Harry just bobbed his head once and took the book Moody was handing him.

The Time Turner hung around Viktor's neck when they Disapparated to the cathedral at Chartres, a few miles away. Once inside the great church, the docent indicated the labyrinth built into the floor.

As if by prearranged signal, Harry began to walk the labyrinth. Hermione followed him and Viktor came after her. The others ranged themselves in a circle around the perimeter of the maze.

When Harry reached the central figure of the maze, he opened the book Moody had given him. When Hermione reached the centre of the maze, she stood at Harry's right, facing him. Viktor took the place at Harry's left, facing him. The outer circle stood with their wands touching the person to their left, creating a barrier of magical protection.

Harry's voice rang out clear and true, reading the words of the binding ceremony, "Having walked the labyrinth to this binding, you have each agreed to walk life's path together. Is this true?"

They both answered yes.

Harry spoke again, "Do you both bind your hearts, minds, and magic to each other? Will you bind your faith to each other and to the Light?"

Hermione answered first, "I do. I will." She looked at Viktor with love shining from her eyes.

Viktor echoed her words, "I do. I will." He returned her look with passion.

They drew their wands and joined their left hands. Harry had drawn his wand and inscribed a ring around their joined hands. Harry felt the magic rising and spoke quietly. "Those of you who want to add wishes or blessings to the final binding, utter them now."

The outer circle began to murmur. Their whispered words became visible snippets of light and began to swirl about the outer circle, moving inward along the path of the labyrinth until they enveloped the three people at the centre.

Harry, Hermione and Viktor touched their wands together and the resulting surge of magic lit the darkened cathedral like sunlight.

The rose-gold band that Viktor placed on Hermione's right hand gleamed with the blessing of the gathered watchers. His lips touched hers briefly. Harry was beaming at them. They began the walk out of the labyrinth hand in hand, with Viktor leading. The three arrived back in the midst of their friends as the docent was snuffing the candles. They left the cathedral behind as they Disapparated back to the chateau.

The others were busy sorting out sleeping arrangements and food while Harry, Hermione and Viktor sat in the small sequestered salon off the main room.

"The two of you are going to go back and get her parents, right? At least take a couple of us along to deal with Ron, will you?" Harry asked. Over the past year, he had gotten to know Viktor and had seen how the older wizard still cared deeply for Hermione.

"I am planning to take Kingsley, Charlie and a new recruit. He has been a spy for us for most of the last year. He is the one who brought word of Weasley's perfidy. He has something he wishes to say to you both." Saying that, Viktor walked to the French doors and opened them.

Draco Malfoy walked in the doors, but he looked years older than Harry and Hermione. He was all hardened muscle and sinew now. But his eyes burned with both pain and regret. He held his hands up to show he had no wand at the ready. He was scarred both physically and emotionally, they could tell.

Hermione and Harry both sat up straighter in their chairs, and Viktor perched on the edge of Hermione's. Draco moved to the straight back chair near the desk. He switched it round and sat straddling it.

At Viktor's nod, he began to speak, "I know neither of you are overjoyed to see me, but hear me out, please. Two years ago, after the abortive battle in Hogsmeade, the Dark Lord took it into his head to believe that my parents had betrayed him. He killed my father outright, which he deserved. But my mother was tortured repeatedly. When she was at last allowed to die, I swore I would help bring him down. Eight months ago, I sent a coded message to Krum. I told him he had a traitor in his ranks and that I would help him in bringing down the Dark Lord. Have I not aided you toward that end, Krum?" Draco sent a pleading look to Viktor.

"He has been responsible for the capture of Bellatrix Lestrange and the werewolf Greyback. Both were tried and executed. Thanks to Malfoy's tips, we have been culling the Dark Lord's followers regularly. Malfoy knew about the plan to kill your parents, but could not get away to warn me fast enough. He will distract Weasley while we get your parents out, Hermione." Viktor placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

Draco spoke again. "Potter, I am sorry I was such a smarmy git. I know now how it feels to lose your parents and everything to that excuse for a man. I really am on your side. Granger, I was always jealous of your grades. It galled that a Muggle-born made better grades than a pure-blood Malfoy. I apologise." He really seemed to be sorry for his actions, Hermione thought.

"Actually, it is Krum now, Draco. We were bonded today. Thank you for going with us to get my parents back," Hermione said.

Harry had just nodded at Draco in response to the apology. He agreed to stay at the chateau to keep everyone else calm.

The three of them walked out into the early evening light, where Charlie and Kingsley waited for them. Kingsley handed Hermione a bag that contained several doses of Polyjuice Potion. He and Charlie both gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"We will be going to Arabella Figg's new home, just down the street from your parents' house. She and her grandson live very quietly on the street. Poliakoff, my classmate from Durmstrang, is play-acting as her grandson. They should be expecting us." Viktor said before activating the Portkey which whirled them back to England.

The house they landed in was almost a duplicate of Hermione's parents' house. Ms. Figg hugged everyone before Poliakoff came back in the door.

"The Muggle officials have been here and gone. Weasley got here about three hours ago. He should be easy enough to catch," Poliakoff said.

Viktor took the Time Turner off and tapped the leather strap it was hanging from with his wand. _"__Engorgio__,_" he said. The strap grew much longer. He repeated the spell once more and the strap was now long enough to go around the necks of all five of the rescuers. Viktor handed the Time Turner to Hermione, who turned the hourglass mechanism five times.

They saw time reversing itself all around them. They could see the commotion of the Muggle officials and the fire trucks. Then it was quiet again. The Time Turner had taken them back to _before_. The house was standing. Her parents were alive.

Viktor handed her the bag containing the Polyjuice Potion. "We must take these with us. Transfiguration will get us to your house, but we need to appear to be your parents when Weasley arrives. Charlie and Kingsley will take them to safety at the Chateau and come back here.

"Draco will wait for Weasley and engage him in conversation and then accompany him to the house. The three of us will capture him. Then we will Disapparate back to this house before the bomb goes off.

"Breathe, love, I need your thought processes working at their fastest. Let me do the Transfiguration; you will stay yourself, but look older." Viktor waved his wand and spoke some words in his native Bulgarian.

While he was casting the spell, she saw Kingsley doing the same thing to Charlie and then himself. Viktor had also aged when she turned back to look at him. Draco had fetched a mirror for her to see what had been done. She looked remarkably like Aunt Charlotte, her father's sister.

The five of them made their way to the Grangers' house and rang the bell. Hermione's father answered the door and Hermione put her finger to her lips before crying out in a loud voice. "Oh, David, I just had to come by with my friends. I was in town for the day." She was whispering in his ear as he let the group into the house. "Sorry, Daddy, we need to get you out of here and somewhere safe. We don't have much time."

David Granger looked at the older version of his daughter and did the only thing he could think of doing. He called for his wife. "Anjelique, come quickly. Hermione is here."

Her mum appeared at the door to the kitchen and gasped. "Cheri? What is this? Why do you and Viktor look so much older?"

Hermione was thankful that her parents had recognised Viktor, but she wanted them out of the house as soon as possible. "Mum, Daddy, these are some more of my friends, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Charlie Weasley. They are here to get you safe away from here. Pack anything you want to take with you as fast as you can. You won't be able to come back for anything.

"Oh, right. I need some of your hair, please. This is Draco Malfoy; he used to be on the other side, but has decided that he likes the Light better. He is going to distract Ron for a few minutes so we have time enough to get you out before he comes in. I need you both to get whatever you want to keep NOW. We are racing against time.

"Please, Mum and Daddy, you are going to be taken to France. I'll get started on the office records. Daddy, you get your computer and the bank stuff. Mum, your job is clothes." She had clipped a bit of hair from each of her parents, who were gathering things into a pile in the living room. Kingsley Transfigured a suitcase into a trunk, which was packed with the pictures, clothes and other items the Grangers were taking with them. He miniaturised the whole thing and put it into David Granger's pocket.

"That should do it. We'll sort it out when we get there, sir. Are you two almost ready to go?" Kingsley was chivvying them along and Charlie was just watching. Kingsley created a Portkey from a small statue on the mantelpiece. He nodded at Hermione.

"Mum, Daddy, we will see you later. I love you both." Her voice nearly broke on the words.

Her mother piped up then, "Oh, Baby, get your grandmum's jewels from the hiding place. You bring those."

Kingsley quietly instructed the Grangers on the protocols for a Portkey as Hermione ran to get the jewellery bundle. She thrust it into her mum's hands just before the Portkey activated.

Hermione took the clippings of hair and deposited them into two phials of Polyjuice Potion. The phial with the silvery hair of her father was handed to Viktor, who drank it down. She drank the one with the golden brown hair of her mother.

Draco had stood watching the whole proceedings with an astonished eye. He checked his pocket watch and said, "We still have nearly half an hour before Weasley shows. Do you want to see if there is anything they might have forgotten in the rush?"

Hermione could have hugged him at that minute. She went into her parents' room and found: the shaving things her father had forgotten, the extra toothbrushes and toothpaste, and her mum's medicine. She checked her father's home office and picked up his address book and the cash box he kept in the desk drawer. She checked her old room and picked up a couple of her favourite books and the box she had kept Viktor's letters in.

The kitchen and the dining room yielded nothing. The family room was cleared of the remaining photo albums and the garage gave up its one treasure, a battered small chest that was filled and then miniaturised. Viktor put it into his pocket.

Draco got to his feet and strolled out the front door to wait for Ron around the corner.

Viktor hugged Hermione and said, "Not long now. I am sorry the house has to go, but it will make the Dark Lord believe he succeeded. Charlie and Kingsley will return when they have delivered your parents, so the time cycle will play out as it began."

"It is okay, Viktor. I am just glad we got them out. Thank you." She hugged him back.

"I think it is about to be time for us to become actors, love. Here comes Ron with Draco."

"You may have to keep me from killing him." She was furious.

"Calmly, now, love. Remember you are a Muggle mother and know nothing of what he is planning. Smile as if you are glad to see him." Viktor warned.

When the knock came on the door, Hermione put on her most welcoming smile and answered the door.

"Why, hello, Ronald. Are you meeting Hermione here? It is nice to see you again. Who is your friend?"

"Erm, uh, this is Draco Malfoy. He went to school with us. Hermione is supposed to meet me here. I guess she is a bit late. Can we come in?" Ron was uncomfortable, knowing he was about to murder the parents of the girl he wanted for his own.

"Certainly, come right in. David, it's Ronald Weasley. He says he's meeting Hermione here."

"That is nice, dear. Hello Ron, long time no see. Put that bag down and have a seat. Hello young man, I am David Granger and you are...?"

"Draco Malfoy, sir, nice to meet you. Come on, Weasley. Have a seat." Draco had manoeuvred Ron into taking the seat in the middle of the room.

"Let me make some tea for you boys. I'll just be a minute." Hermione went into the kitchen and was about to actually make tea when she heard Draco utter a Body Bind Curse at Ron. Viktor then cast Langlock at him. She hurried back into the room to see Ron struggling wildly.

Viktor mouthed the word _now_ at her as he and Draco grabbed Ron in preparation to Disapparate. She grabbed her wand and turned into the Disapparation back to Arabella Figg's house.

She could feel the Polyjuice wearing off as she popped into existence. Viktor, Draco, and Ron appeared just seconds later. Ron recoiled when he realised who had captured him.

He still couldn't speak, but kept looking from Draco to Viktor and back again. Viktor had taken Ron's wand when they Disapparated, and now he gave it to Hermione. She shoved it into the bag with the Time Turner and the remaining phials of Polyjuice Potion. Kingsley and Charlie arrived back just as the bomb went off.

Hermione watched herself walk up to the front of the house, stand for a moment and then run to the alleyway behind the house. She whirled and pointed her wand at Ron Weasley.

"Why, Ronald? Is it true the Dark Lord promised you that I would be your bride? I thought we were friends." She removed the Langlock curse and Ron began to babble.

"You weren't attached to anyone else. I know you said we would never be more than friends, but Hermione, I wanted you. It is not like you were in love with anyone." He writhed under the Body Bind Curse as he spoke.

"Did you think to ask me about my feelings, Ron? I have been in love for years. You were never in the running. I married the man I love today. In just about twenty-seven minutes, I will be saying my vows to the only wizard I will ever love. He brought me back here to rescue my parents, who had never done anything to you. Why did you feel like it would bring us together if you killed them?" She was screaming at him, until Viktor put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calmly, love. He was following orders. In his right mind, he would never have done anything to hurt you, but he was placed under the Imperius Curse to do this. We must plant a suggestion that the plan succeeded and then Obliviate him and send him back to the Dark Lord. He no longer has any value as a spy. Shall we let the Dark Lord deal with him?" Viktor's voice calmed Hermione immediately. When she put her right hand on his, Ron saw the band on her hand and realised who she had married.

"You married the bloody Bulgarian? He doesn't love you. He..." This time it was Kingsley who cast Langlock to shut Ron up.

Charlie just looked at his youngest brother sadly. Then he cast the Imperius Curse and planted the suggestion that the mission had been successful. Kingsley took over to Obliviate the memories of the rescue and the ensuing interrogation.

Hermione stunned Ron directly afterwards and they left him on Ms. Figg's front lawn with his wand when they Disapparated back to France.

They found a celebration going on when they arrived back at the chateau. The last remaining Weasley son, Percy, had made it out of the Ministry offices with the new codes for the security measures the Dark Lord had imposed.

A conveniently Transfigured corpse was left in Percy's flat after a fire was set in the almost empty building. Percy had stayed at the Ministry just long enough to learn the new codes and sabotage the records of the Muggle-born witches and wizards.

"Oh, I almost forgot. This should make the twins and Harry happy; I used the Imperius on Umbridge. She now has her eye on the Dark Lord as a prospective mate. It seemed a good joke to me." Percy laughed. The whole rest of the Weasley clan dissolved in laughter and hugged him.

Viktor recaptured Hermione's notice and whispered. "We had best go talk to your parents. They will not be happy that their daughter married without their knowledge. We will come back to this later."

Molly Weasley caught them as they were about to walk up the stairs. "We have produced you a wedding dinner. Go tell your parents and all of you come back down. It is about time we all had something to celebrate. Congratulations, you two." She wiped her eyes with her ever present apron and hurried back to her children.

Upstairs they found her parents trying to make some sense of the days' happenings. Hermione brought out the little things they had forgotten and hugged her parents tightly.

"Mum, Daddy, we have something to tell you. The reason Ron was sent to kill you, other than the fact that Harry is my best friend, is that the Dark Lord had promised him me as a bride because he had become a spy for the Dark.

"There was only one way to remove me from their tracking. Hermione Granger had to disappear. And the best way to no longer be Hermione Granger was to become Hermione Krum. Viktor and I were married in Chartres Cathedral this afternoon. Harry read the ceremony.

"Without Viktor's strength, I don't think I could have gotten you both back. He loves me, and I have always loved him, all the way back to fourth year. It is done. It is forever. I know I will never want out; I don't think he will, either." She had been sitting on the settee with her mum while talking. Viktor had come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders as she talked. His presence gave her the sense of calm she needed desperately.

"I loved her from the day we met. I never stopped loving her, even when she and the two boys were off hunting Horcruxes. I kept writing to her, but she never answered, so I let it go. But I never lost hope. When things began to go really badly a few months ago, I was contacted by Harry. He said the Order needed to be relocated to the continent and would I help.

"Then he asked me point blank why I had quit writing to Hermione, saying that she had continued sending me letters for months after I supposedly quit writing to her three years ago. That was when I knew there was a problem. Harry and I looked at everything that had gone on this past year, the botched raids, the ambushes. We realised we had a spy in the group. What told us the traitor's identity was the letters.

"I never stopped writing to her, and Harry said she stopped only after several months with no word from me. The only person who could have intercepted those letters was Ron Weasley. Harry had Ron's sister Ginny search his room and the whole house. I asked the twins to search their shop.

"The bundle of letters was found behind a display cupboard at the shop. They had all been opened and read. I am sorry, love, that it turned out to be Weasley. I should have come to you and asked if you had chosen him instead of just retiring from the field." He looked down at her and saw her realise what he had done.

"You couldn't bear the hurt of thinking I had chosen him. I understand that, Viktor. I thought you had found someone new. We both should have had more faith in us." She smiled brilliantly up at him.

Her parents were still trying to deal with the fact that they had been dead and then saved by the little device sitting on top of Hermione's backpack. They were overjoyed to have their only child safe and happy. They hugged Viktor tightly.

"David, Anjelique, please come with us downstairs. Molly Weasley has put together a combined party, partly for the wedding, and a host of other reasons. You would honour us with your presence." Viktor drew his bride to her feet and kissed her lightly. Her parents grinned at them and all walked down the stairs to the ballroom where Molly had set up tables and chairs.

Everyone greeted her parents like long lost friends. The Weasleys especially, were hugging them and apologising for their errant son.  
Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall took Hermione's parents to a table and engaged them in conversation while Viktor led Hermione to the group who had arrived after they had gone to get her parents.

The Quidditch players from most of the English, Irish, and European teams had been ferrying Muggle-borns and their families to safety all that day. When they saw Viktor and Hermione they began to laugh.

One, a teammate of Viktor's, said loudly. "Are we celebrating getting the refugees out or a wedding? You did not tell us when we began this morning that you would marry that girl you have mooned over for years."

Hermione shot Viktor a look before grinning. "He didn't know, Vulchanov. We hadn't seen each other in years, but the time was right and the man was right. I am glad to see you all."

Her words sent the whole Quidditch contingent to whooping and yelling. They each came to congratulate the young couple. There were faces she had thought never to see again; she laughed and hugged each one.

Then Molly called them to the front of the room and everyone came to congratulate the bride and groom. From somewhere music started, a scratchy old recording of Beethoven's _Ode to Joy_; Hermione knew it was the Weasleys, trying to make her wedding day into something special.

Viktor took her hand and led her onto the floor. His words were loud enough for everyone to hear, "This shall be the anthem for winning this war, my love. All men shall be brothers. Dance with me, beloved, on this most wonderful of days."

She matched her steps to his as she had five years before at the Yule Ball, his arm holding her as they whirled across the floor. She saw the love and the desire in his eyes and knew her own eyes reflected the same. Married, finally, to the one man she had loved since that long ago, seemingly carefree year at school.

"Viktor, I want to be alone with you. Soon," she whispered to him.

His answering grin set her heart alight. "We will go upstairs in a bit, my love, just after dinner and the cutting of the cake. We have become a symbol to all of them, a talisman. Our marriage not only removed you from the ranks of the hunted, it gave hope to everyone here.

"They see us as the future, free of Dark Magic, and free of prejudice. Look at Harry and Ginny. I think there will be another wedding soon, possibly more than one. Wood and Katie Bell, perhaps, and one of the twins and Angelina Johnson are another possibility."

"Obicham Te, Viktor. Go dance with my mum, please. I want to dance with my father. Then I think we'll have to dance with everyone else. But, after Mum, start with Ginny and I'll take Harry." Her eyes lit with mischief as she kissed him.

"I just saw Fleur disappear up the stairs with Ginny and Molly. I hate to see what they are doing to my... our room. Obicham Te, Hermione. I always have. I go to ask your mother to dance with me." He picked up her right hand and placed a kiss on her wedding band, then led her to her father's side.

He bowed to Anjelique Granger and asked to dance with her. She laughed and took his hand as her husband led their daughter onto the floor. Viktor apologised about rushing the wedding, but Anjelique shushed him. "You did what you had to do to keep her focused. She had probably begun to shut her emotions down by the time she got here, if we were gone. You were always there for her before. You loved her back then, I could tell. She loved you, too. She was just too young. You were wise to wait. And the stolen letters didn't harm the feelings you have for each other. I think I will like having such a handsome son-in-law. Thank you for dancing with an old woman." She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

When he returned her to the table, he looked around. Ginny Weasley was standing with Harry. When Viktor approached them, he looked at Harry as if to ask permission. Harry laughed and said, "You have to ask the lady, mate. I take it that I get to dance with the bride?"

Viktor asked Ginny to dance and she agreed. Once they were on the dance floor, they saw Hermione drag Harry out. More and more couples started to dance as the music changed to fiddle music with a definite Irish sound to it.

Looking over, Hermione saw that Seamus Finnegan had begun to play the fiddle he had unearthed from somewhere. Harry suddenly asked her a question. "Are you mad that I didn't tell you we had figured out it was Ron? I'm sorry. Viktor was hoping it really wasn't him, so that you wouldn't be hurt. I knew Ron had been acting funny, but never suspected he had turned traitor. I want you to be happy, Hermione."

"Harry, I have my parents back and I am married to the only wizard I could ever love. I am happy. Now when are you going to marry Ginny? You'll make me even happier if you do." She hugged him as they walked back to the edge of the floor.

Molly signalled Seamus to stop playing. "Dinner is ready. Everyone sit down." When everyone was seated, Molly and Arthur directed plates of food to each guest. Draco was talking to Moody at the side of the room, then brought a bottle to Viktor and two champagne flutes.

"I brought this for just such an occasion. Moody checked it for Dark Magic or Potions. Be happy, you two. You have given ideas to the rest of us." He smiled as looked across the room at Luna.

"Thank you, Draco." Viktor took the cold bottle of champagne and popped the cork. He poured a glass for Hermione and one for himself. They sipped their glasses while they ate. In only a few minutes the food was gone and Molly brought the cake in. Viktor asked her to put the rest of the champagne away so that the next couple could have some at their wedding.

"I think we might have another wedding within days, Molly." He waved a hand out over the group to where Ginny still stood in Harry's arms and Luna was enfolded in Draco's arms, as well. Hermione had seen what Viktor had indicated and understood what he meant. They all needed the resurgence of hope and love that weddings brought.

"Molly, is there any wine or mead for a toast? I have an idea, Viktor," She whispered to her new husband and he laughed.

"Yes, love, a brilliant idea. There is a case or two of Rakia in my room, Molly. That should be enough for everyone to at least have a sip of wine. I'll replicate the glasses." He promised. "Tell them what they will be toasting as the wine is poured, love," he said to Hermione.

"George, Fred, Percy, go help your mum with the wine. We are going to have a toast. Weddings are a wonderful way to celebrate hope and love, aren't they? Viktor is going to give each of you a glass and someone will come around and pour you a bit of wine. When everyone has a glass we will make a toast." Her voice carried to the furthest reaches of the chateau.

People were still coming in by twos and threes. Viktor's parents arrived last, bringing with them a slim dark haired girl who ran to Arthur Weasley as soon as she spotted him. The wine glasses were being filled as Hermione looked around the room. Harry caught her eye and raised an eyebrow. Her answer was a finger to her lips.

When everyone had a glass and those glasses were full. Hermione looked to Viktor. Their voices joined together. "Everyone, please join us in a toast to the beginning of the end of the Dark Lord's reign of terror. Our wedding today marked the first spark of the fire that will consume the evil. Perhaps more weddings and the renewal of vows will fan that spark into the purifying fire we need. We propose a toast _to love and its power to defeat the Dark Lord! _"

The whole room raised their glasses and drank. Then a voice from the back of the room spoke up, "Since the newest married couple has asked for new vows and the renewal of old vows, as the oldest married couple here, we'll renew those vows first thing in the morning." Alastor Moody held onto the hand of Minerva McGonagall.

Molly and Arthur Weasley added their names to the list, as did Viktor's parents and Hermione's. The Quidditch players all added their names along with their wives and husbands. The first of the unmarried couples to put their name on the list to be married was Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. Harry and Ginny were next, followed by Fred and Angelina, Neville and Hannah, Percy and Audrey, who turned out to be the dark haired girl who had arrived with Viktor's parents. Viktor took Hermione's hand and made his way to the stairs.

A recognisable female voice cried out behind them, though, "You aren't sneaking off. Lumos!" Minerva's wand was not the only one in use. Everyone in the room raised their wands at the stairway, to light the hundred candles going up to the next level.

There were multi-coloured rose petals falling on the newly-weds. The voices of those who had attended the wedding were raised again in the same blessings until Draco's voice rang out.

"Peace, let them go find what they have waited too long for, quiet now. Go on you two." He laughed as he swept them a cavalier's bow.

At the top of the stairs, Viktor took Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately, to the catcalls of the Quidditch players below, then they ran for the bedroom door that stood open. He locked the door and set Privacy and Noise Cancelling Spells before taking off the leather jacket he had worn all day.

Hermione suddenly realised that the only clothes she had were the ones on her back and she didn't have a contraceptive potion. Then she noticed the shopping tote on the table near the windows and she remembered Fleur and Ginny sneaking upstairs.

Upon investigation, she found Ginny had brought all the clothes she had left at the Burrow and Fleur had provided the required potion with a note on how to brew it. She quickly uncapped the phial and downed the contents.

Warm hands touched her arms; she whirled to see Viktor had shed his shirt. The light furring on his chest beckoned her fingers to investigate. There were scars now that had not been there when he rescued her from the lake during the second task of the Tournament.

He had been fighting now for the past three years. He had risen to be the leader and strategist for the European Order because of his cunning and courage. In those three years, he hadn't lost a single operative and had decimated the Dark Lord's forces. His Quidditch strategies had translated well to battle.

She looked up at his face to see the half-smile that had won her heart that long ago day in the library when he had been so tongue-tied about asking her to the Yule Ball.

"What, Viktor? Fleur left me a contraceptive potion and Ginny brought my clothes."

"Do you want to bathe, love? There is a shower. We could shower together..." His words were breathy, as if he was having trouble breathing. The look in his eyes that of a man scared to believe he had found his heart's desire.

"After..." was all the answer she gave him.

A movement of his hand had unbuttoned her shirt. His hands, warm and work roughened, reached for the fastenings of her bra as her hands found the button on his jeans. She began to slide them off him and felt the hot pulsing hardness springing to fill her hand.

She raised eyes to his face and found his eyes closed as he unzipped her jeans. His hands moved to the peaks of her breasts and she jumped from the almost painful sweep of his thumbs across her nipples.

He lowered his head to take one aching nipple into the hot cauldron of his mouth She pushed his jeans down even further and they both fell to their knees. Her hand clasped his erection and began to explore the silken steeliness of him.

He groaned and pulled her to her feet. Then he swung her up to carry her to the bed which, at a word, divested itself of the covers. Another word extinguished most of the lights. He laid her down and captured her mouth. Between kisses he whispered, "So beautiful. I love you."

She pulled him down to her and welcomed the weight of him. Her knickers were vanished in a trice and he began the slow, sensuous assault on her body. Kisses trailed heat from her mouth to her neck and then down across her chest, pausing only to taste and tease each breast, then down across her abdomen to the curls at the juncture of her thighs.

His hand was insistent, stroking through the curls to the heat of her core. When he inserted a finger into the wetness she felt between her legs, she shivered. The sensation was incredible. Then his thumb flicked across the bundle of nerves hidden by her labia.

Her moan of desire urged him on. He lowered his lips to the tightly furled rosebud of pleasure. Her hands tightened on his erection and he groaned again. Her fingers lightly traced the lips of his foreskin before she eased it back and lowered her lips to taste him. He growled and tried to pull away from her.

"Love, please stop. If you do not, this will all be over before it begins," he whispered fiercely.

She raised passion-mazed eyes to him and he swiftly moved over her. He laved the tips of her breasts with his tongue and positioned himself at the incredibly warm and wet entrance to her body.

His hands twined with hers as he began to ease himself in. Her sheathe was tight and hot as he pulled out just enough to angle himself better to force past the hymeneal barrier.

The next thrust tore the barrier of her virginity and _Wild Magic_ lit the room like lightning. She felt the full length of him filling her, and it felt so right. She hooked her ankles over his thighs and began to meet his thrusts.

She could feel that she was spiralling toward something, but knew not what. His lips took the last coherent thought from her as he brushed his thumb across the bud of nerve endings between them. She tightened on him and he followed her into bliss seconds later. When he could breathe again, he moved off her and rolled her so that she lay half across his body, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Obicham Te, Hermione," He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Her sleepy voice asked him a question, "What happened when...?"

He looked around the room and chuckled. The French doors to the balcony were open, having been blown that way from the force of the _Wild Magic_. The room looked like it had seen a major storm blow through it.

"That, my love, is something that happens only rarely, elemental magic unleashed when the marriage of two soul-mates is consummated. I hesitate to tell you it probably went through the whole chateau. They will tease us unmercifully in the morning. Do you still want that shower?" His voice was tender and teasing.

"The morning is soon enough. What is that phial? It wasn't there before." She gestured to the bedside table where a strange crystal phial stood next to the last lit candle.

"The Ministry, the one in Bulgaria, requires blood-proof of the joining." He took his wand and used it to clean the blood off of them both and the bed. The droplets were transferred to the crystal phial. Then the phial split into two and one disappeared with a resounding pop.

"What happens to this phial, Viktor?" she asked, looking at the phial now resting in Viktor's hands.

He spoke an incantation in Bulgarian and the date of the marriage and their names appeared on the phial. When that was complete, he answered her question, "This phial goes into the family vault. Bashta will take it with him when they return home. How do you feel, Madam Krum?"

"Deliriously happy and ... replete. Hold me while we sleep, Viktor, please." Her voice was sleepy and happy.

He kissed her and used a spell to retrieve the covers. She snuggled close and he murmured the one word that had run through his head since their bonding. "Mine."

Then they both slept.


	2. Redemption

In the morning, Viktor eased out of bed to start the shower. Hermione woke when the warmth at her side went away. She pulled the covers up only to find them snatched away from her by her laughing, naked husband. Scooping her up like a child, he carried her into the bath. He let her down in the warm water of the shower.

"Is now the later you referred to last night, love? Your shampoo and soap are there. I'll join you in a minute." He tossed her a flannel as he located and retrieved towels.

When he entered the shower seconds later, she asked him, "How did you know my soap and shampoo? Did Ginny tell you?"

He lathered her back as he replied, "No, love, I remembered your scent well enough that I found both items after only a day-long search. I kept both with me in hopes that you would return to me. They're the things that kept me going when everything looked bleak."

"I did the same thing, Viktor. Your sandalwood soap was my secret solace when I was alone. What did you mean when you said the Wild Magic had gone through the chateau?" She turned to face him as she asked.

She was now lathering his chest. His rueful smile tugged at her heart.

"When I broke through your hymen last night, our magic connected and joined, sending a surge of power through the chateau. We probably lit every candle in the place." He stilled her hands and kissed her.

When he released her, she looked into his face to see if he was teasing her. The shrug of his shoulders told her he was telling her true. She blushed bright pink at the thought.

"They'll _all_ know exactly what went on? Merlin, how will I ever face them all?" Then she began to giggle.

They were both soon laughing and giggling. He washed her hair, and she scrubbed his back and then washed his hair, which had gotten much longer than it had been her fourth year.

He now wore it tied back away from his face. Once they were wrapped in towels and back in the bedroom, he sat her down at the vanity and began to comb the tangles out of her hair. He used a Drying Spell on it and braided it into a French braid at the back of her head. He took one of the leather strips from his dresser and tied the end of the braid.

"We'll have to face them eventually, love. Better sooner than later, don't you think?"

He began pulling on clothes after hanging his towel up. She agreed readily and dressed in a white shirt underneath a rose-coloured jumper and dark jeans. Viktor had opted for a rust-coloured turtleneck and black pants. He took her hands in his and kissed the palms.

"Are you ready, my love?" he teased.

She pertly answered him, "As ready as I'll ever be. I feel complete with you by my side."

He cancelled the spells on the door and the room before they emerged. They walked down the hallway to the staircase and saw everyone waiting for them at the foot of the stairs. Hand in hand, they descended to greet their friends.

Draco Malfoy's amused voice broke the silence. "You two certainly proved that soul-mates do exist. The whole chateau lit up like Oxford Street at Christmas and scared her parents half to death. Molly and Arthur had to explain what Wild Magic was. _That_ was entertaining, to say the least. Can we all go have breakfast now?" Draco was teasing them.

That broke the awkward silence and everyone started laughing. Breakfast was a relaxed affair after that. There were trestle tables set up in what had at one time been the ballroom of the chateau, and the seating was open. The groups had not started to mingle, quite yet.

The Quidditch players were still sitting mostly together with their families. The Weasleys, Harry, Dora Lupin, and Dumbledore's Army formed another group. The bride and groom's parents were sitting with Minerva and Moody, along with some of the teachers from Hogwarts who had fled the new regime. Viktor and Hermione sat at that table after serving themselves from the buffet. Tea and coffee appeared on the table as they sat down. Hermione sat down next to Minerva and Viktor took the seat across from her, next to Moody. Moody looked from one to the other and laughed.

"Never thought I'd see another occurrence of Wild Magic, takes a strong, sure connection to your mate to produce it. It blends your magic, too, makes you both more powerful. You two are going to be the envy of these youngsters. They want the kind of love you've found. Will you do the honours when the older folks renew their vows, Viktor? Min was kind of hoping you would." Moody was blushing, Hermione noticed.

Just then, a Patronus appeared in the midst of them. Kingsley Shacklebolt's lynx spoke urgently.

"They are planning something big. Remus and I got out just as a contingent of about twelve of them Apparated into Diagon Alley. Snape had half the young Slytherins with him. We hit them with Tracking Spells. Remus heard them say they were regrouping at Lestrange Castle for the 'entertainment' tonight. We will be waiting for your instructions."

Viktor immediately turned to Draco for information.

The younger man answered readily, "It sits on the cliffs between Ilfracombe and Lynton. It is virtually impenetrable from the land side. However, there are caves underneath the castle with a vast network of passageways. There is an entrance to those caves closer to Lynton. There is a boat landing in the caves directly beneath the castle, but it shouldn't be guarded. They think no one knows about it. Aunt Bella took me down there when I was small to terrorise me. She left me down there for hours, so I explored."

Viktor's questions were short and to the point. "How many would we need to take the castle? And can it be secured after we take it?"

Draco thought for a minute before answering, "Fifteen to take the castle. Five more to set up wards in the caves and on the land side. We need to go in through the kitchens and up the servants' stairs to secure the upper floors first, then work our way down to the ballroom. The topmost floors are storage.

"There won't be anyone up there. Ground floor and two floors of living quarters and two floors of storage areas, plus the basement and kitchens. The castle is shaped like an H. The ballroom is in the central bar of the H, on the first floor. If we split up after securing the upper floors, we can take a group up from the ground floor to the first floor and a group down from the second floor.

"We cut off their escape routes by having the outside windows warded before we enter the ballroom. Probably an Anti-Disapparation Charm would be a good idea. Or a Stasis Charm, in case someone has a Portkey handy."

Viktor looked at the group and began to call names. "Bill, Charlie, Harry, Draco, Zograf, Vulchanov, Volkov, Arthur, Neville, Flitwick, Papa, Poliakoff, Dora, Moody, Hermione, Minerva, Luna... we will wait for Kingsley and Remus, but tonight we are going after Lestrange and anyone else who is there. Are you all up to this?"

Everyone answered in the affirmative. Viktor sent off a Patronus message to Kingsley that everyone would meet at dark. His next step was to summon everyone he had named into the solarium for a quick strategy meeting.

Hermione made a suggestion that was immediately adopted. "We need to have a couple of extra people, in case there are captives or injured. They should be evacuated as soon as possible."

Viktor agreed. "Done. Bring Molly and Poppy with us. Are you writing this all down?"

"Quick Quotes Quill, Viktor. I'll have it make copies for everyone, spelled to be unreadable by anyone with a Dark Mark, except Draco. I think I need to see about removing his Mark when we get back," she replied.

Draco sent a questioning look her way, but she shook her head, mouthing the words "Later, I promise."

Viktor was deciding which of them would secure the caves, who would secure the outside, and who would go into the house to fight. Moody, Dora, Neville, Flitwick, and Luna would secure the caves before going outside to secure the exits from the ballroom. They would keep Molly and Poppy Pomfrey with them in case they were needed.

Everyone else would be going into the castle. Draco borrowed the Quick Quotes Quill to sketch out a plan of the castle, as well as a diagram of the caves.

Hermione had a question for him, though, "Draco, any house-elves we need to worry about? How would we secure them?"

Draco answered her immediately. "The house-elves were part of Aunt Bella's dowry. On her death, they devolved to the last living Black relative: me. That's it! We don't need to take a huge force in, Viktor. When we get to the beach at Lynton, I'll call for Toddy. Give him instructions about securing the upper floors and find out who is in the castle. He can secure the escape routes and sequester everyone in the ballroom."

"That is good to know, Draco. Perhaps we should go to your former home and call for the house-elf before we go. Malfoy Manor is not very far away from Lestrange Castle, is it?" Viktor commented.

"That would be sensible. I know Toddy; but if another house-elf shows up there might be problems. It is mid-morning now. The sun goes down around three; their entertainment will probably commence around eight. It shouldn't take more than an hour to secure the caves and the outside of the castle. If we call Toddy from the Manor at five, then we have three hours to secure everything. If I act like I am hurt, Toddy will be more likely to respond favourably," Draco mused.

"We should go just after dark, Draco. That gives us more time in case the house-elves are not responsive. We need to be at the Manor as soon as we can." Hermione was adamant about that.

Viktor agreed. The Portkeys were to be activated just as the sun went down on the west coast of Devon. All twenty of the Order fighters on notice would go to Malfoy Manor to wait on the outcome of the house-elf summoning.

Luna was to wait with Draco, acting as if she were tending to his injuries.

During the wait until dark, several things happened. Hermione and Minerva were looking over the plans of the Lestrange castle when Minerva patted Hermione's hand and spoke quietly. "Alastor thinks your Viktor is a fine young man. I'm so very glad the two of you were able to save your parents. You deserve to have a long happy life together. I saw how much he cared for you back then in the year of the Tournament. I hoped you'd find a way to make it work, and you did."

"I knew then that he was the only wizard I'd ever love, Professor. I may have been young, but I knew my heart was given irrevocably," Hermione said to the older witch.

"I'm no longer your teacher, Hermione, call me Minerva. It looks like our husbands are going to be friends." She nodded to where Moody and Viktor had their heads together over a map.

Hermione laughed, saying, "They look like they are having fun, don't they? If you don't mind me asking, how old were you when you married?"

"We married just after he finished Auror training in '46. He had just turned twenty-one; I was still only twenty. Not much different from the ages you are now. How old is Viktor? I know your twenty-first birthday was in September. Therefore, that makes him twenty-four now. Not so far off of what we were, Hermione.

"We were dealing with the aftermath of a Muggle War back then, it made life hard. You two have to deal with an existing wizard war now. One that has been going on for three and a half years. Christmas is coming. We need to do something to keep people's spirits up. Molly, Poppy, Rolanda, and I want you to join our group to plan how to accomplish that."

"I think the younger women need to be consulted, too, Minerva. Fleur, Ginny, Luna, and the rest of them should have a say. Viktor says the weddings may have a beneficial effect. The solstice is next week; maybe we should have the weddings then."

"That is a very good idea. Molly won't like it, though. She still thinks of you all as her children. After next week, there may just be only two of her brood unmarried. Charlie hasn't found a girl he likes yet. Then, there is Ronald. The less said there, the better, don't you think."

"I think Charlie is the one who might surprise us all, Minerva. He may be quiet, but he is smarter than Percy is. I don't doubt he has a girl in Romania. If I know Charlie, she is Muggle-born if not actually a Muggle. And your Alastor knows about her, too.

"He and Charlie were always thick as thieves at the meetings at Grimmauld Place, remember. Charlie would leave right after the meetings to Floo back to Romania. He wouldn't even stay for dinner. I always thought that was weird for a Weasley male to leave before the food. It had to have been because he was going home to her."

"I remember. That hadn't even registered before, but you're right. He was always the quietest of the boys, the most secretive. I hope he brings her here. That would thrill Molly and make up for Ronald's defection."

"Minerva, I think she is here. Look. He is over talking to that young woman with the little girl. The child's hair may be brown, but she looks like Molly, doesn't she? She looks to be around five. That would fit, you know. That would have been the Triwizard year.

"Do you remember how antsy Charlie was when he brought the dragons? Moreover, the instant the first task was over, he had the dragons caged and gone. He was going home to her because she was pregnant." Hermione had surmised everything from just looking at Charlie with the young woman.

"You may just be right, Hermione. Why would he want to keep it from his parents, though? Do you really think Molly would create a scene because he married a Romanian girl?" Minerva was surprised at how quickly Hermione had extrapolated a theory.

"And what if he hadn't married her, Minerva? Think what Molly would say then, especially if there was a child involved. I am going over there. My curiosity is getting the better of me." Hermione got up from the table and headed for Charlie Weasley. She briefly thought she should probably get Viktor to go with her. When he appeared at her side before she had gotten halfway across the room, she wondered if he was simply following where she was heading.

"Not exactly, love. You're heading for Charlie and Oksana. What you were talking to Minerva about is almost true, but there is more to it than that. Her family had not wanted her to marry him. When the Tournament officials decided on dragons as the first task, Oksana's family hid her away while Charlie was gone.

"He did not know she was pregnant until earlier this year, when the Death Eaters killed her family. He is trying to figure out a way to tell his parents they have another granddaughter and he isn't married to her mother. Come, I think we might be able to help Charlie with his dilemma." Viktor started towards Charlie again.

She caught his arm and asked, "The Wild Magic connected our thoughts somehow, didn't it, Viktor? That's why you knew what I was talking to Minerva about."

"We'll talk about that later. Let's get Charlie sussed out first. You will like Oksana; she is Muggle-born like you." He held out his hand and she took it.

Charlie had seen them approaching. He met Viktor with a questioning look. "I take it that Alastor talked to you about the situation?" He looked from Viktor to Hermione and back again.

Hermione answered him, "Why don't we all sit down and talk for a bit? I want to meet your Oksana, Charlie." She smiled at him and nodded to the dark haired young woman.

Charlie lost the slightly harried look he had been wearing and asked, "Can we go somewhere my parents won't bother us? I really need to get this all squared away before I tell Mum and Dad."

Viktor ushered them all into the small salon he used for an office. The picture he had moved the day before still hung slightly askew. Hermione straightened it while the others found seats.

She noticed Charlie's careful treatment of Oksana and his obvious adoration of Zorah. Oksana looked at Charlie as if he was the centre of her world.

Viktor waved Hermione into his chair behind the desk as he retrieved the straight back chair Draco had used the previous day. "Now, Charlie, what can we do for you?"

"For starters, tell me how to explain to my Mum about Oksana and Zorah. We were supposed to be married just after I got back from the Triwizard Tournament. But when I returned she was gone, locked away by her idiot father because he didn't want any more magic in the family. They told me she was dead. I kept the license I had applied for. I hadn't known about Zorah..."

"This will be no problem, Charlie. The Romanian Minister owes me several favours. We will simply send him the license after it is filled in as if the ceremony occurred the day after you got back from the tournament. The actual ceremony will be performed today in this office by my father; he is authorized to perform the ceremonies in Bulgaria. Romania and the Ukraine. Now about telling Molly and Arthur..."

Hermione had been listening to the conversation but making friends with Zorah. The child was delighted when Hermione had Transfigured a crystal paperweight into a small rabbit.

Hermione spoke up, to give her opinion, "You need to tell them what you just told us. The part about her family telling you that Oksana had died. They do not need to know the rest. The fact that her father hid her from you for these past years will make Molly more willing to accept them both. Molly will take one close look at this little one and fall irrevocably in love. Zorah looks remarkably like her grandmum, Charlie."

Charlie looked at his daughter closely and, slowly, a huge grin appeared on his face. He laughed aloud as he saw the advantage of the child's resemblance to his mother.

"Hermione, you are brilliant, so brilliant it is scary. Viktor, you had best appreciate what you have. She is as good as a sister to me. Now, I need to introduce you both to Zorah. Zorah, this is your Unchi Viktor and your Matusa Hermione. Give them both a hug, sweetheart."

The little girl gave them a big smile and threw her arms around Hermione's neck. "Matusa Hermionly!"

Everyone laughed at her mispronunciation. Viktor and Hermione exchanged an amused glance that said they both remembered his mispronunciation of her name that first year they met.

Viktor stood up and went out the door, only to return with his father. Anton Krum was an older version of his son, but more gregarious.

Viktor explained the problem to Anton, who took charge of the licence and scratched in a date on the piece of parchment. He then quickly performed the bonding ceremony, ending with a blessing for the couple. He accepted a kiss on the cheek from his daughter-in-law as payment for the favour. They all laughed as Zorah claimed a kiss as well from the older man.

The five adults left the office in search of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Hermione found them upstairs playing with Victoire, Bill and Fleur's little girl. Charlie had taken Oksana and Zorah to meet Bill and Fleur. Draco had sidetracked Anton and Viktor.

Zorah had slipped away from her parents and followed her new idol up the stairs. She stood in the doorway for a moment before running to Hermione and again exclaiming, "Matusa Hermionly!"

Arthur took one look at the child's face and shot Hermione a shocked glance. Hermione could hear Oksana and Charlie coming up the stairs, looking for their daughter.

"In here, Charlie, I think now would be a great time to introduce the women in your life to your parents!" Hermione chuckled as she slipped out of the room. She closed the door and set a Silencing Spell on it before descending to the floor below.

She arrived back on the ground floor to find Viktor talking to Draco. Draco was requesting a favour from Viktor.

"I need you to perform the ceremony for us before we go this evening. Percy says he has the license forms. I really need Luna to be my wife before this raid. If something happens to me, I want her and my child to inherit. Please." Draco looked at Hermione and quickly ceased talking.

She immediately understood the problem, so she spoke the words she had promised to tell him earlier, "Draco, go get Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Moody. We are going to remove your Dark Mark now."

Viktor spun around and stared at her. She walked past him up the stairs to their bedroom. Out of her backpack, she retrieved the two phials she would need to nullify the Dark Lord's tattooing. She ran back down the stairs, phials in hand.

She sent a thought to Viktor, "_We need five powerful witches or wizards to complete this. I have the necessary items. We can perform their marriage right after._"

He sent back to her, "_You do continually surprise me, love._"

When she arrived at the foot of the stairs, Draco was holding Luna's hand tightly. Harry, Ginny, and Moody stood next to Viktor. She looked at the French doors across the room and the fountain outside.

"Follow me. This must be done in sunlight," she snapped.

When everyone was outside, she marked a pentagram on the ground and encircled it with stones from the fountain. Her words galvanised Alastor to furious action. "Moody, I need it to be high summer inside this circle. Give me focused sunlight and summer vegetation, please."

The grizzled wizard nodded once and set to work. He traced the circle and banished the winter from the interior. He conjured a cone of sunlight focused on the centre of the pentagram, and then he sat on the edge of the fountain.

"You have your Healing Circle, missy. Are you done with me? I'd like to stay and watch," Moody said.

"Thank you, yes, you may stay and watch and give my thanks to your wife as well. You must Apparate into the circle, everyone. Draco in the middle, Luna at the apex of the pentagram Harry to her right, Ginny to her left, I will take the spot next to Harry and Viktor will take the space next to Ginny. One at a time, please." Hermione smiled.

As they appeared in the healing circle, Hermione began to build the wall of protection they would need. Viktor's voice joined hers seconds before the others' voices joined in. The shielding grew until it encased the whole area.

Viktor's voice broke the silence, "Draco, bare your arm. Hold it in front of you with the mark upwards."

Hermione passed the smallest phial of golden liquid to Luna, telling her the words to say when she put a single drop on Draco's Dark Mark.

"Then pass the phial to Ginny, she will repeat you actions as will each of us, in turn. You, Draco will renounce your fealty to the Dark Lord to each of us in turn beginning with Luna. I will hand you a phial and you will catch your tears in it. Three tears, Draco.

"Shake the phial to mix the tears with the ash. Then pour the contents over your Mark. We will be chanting the Spell of Redemption. You must hold your arm up high so that the sunlight can reach it. This will be painful, Draco, but not, I think, as painful as receiving that Mark was.

"Alastor, if you wish, you can ask the others to come and chant the Spell of Redemption with us. Draco deserves all of our voices raised in supplication."

The old wizard chuckled and answered her, "Aye, lassie, I'll do just that. Min will bring them to sing the boy back into the fold."

Hermione nodded to Luna to begin.

The younger woman's soft voice began the first spell, "With this potion, I banish evil from your soul."

Draco answered her back, "I, Draco Malfoy, do hereby renounce my fealty to the Dark Lord."

The rest repeated Luna's words after pouring one drop of Felix Felicis onto Draco's Mark. Draco voiced his renunciation to each.

Draco was in pain now, the Dark Mark writhing and moving under his skin. He managed to catch three tears in the other phial and shook it up to mix the ash into the tears. He poured the phial over his Dark Mark and it smoked evilly. Draco held his arm up to the sunlight as they began the Spell of Redemption.

"In summer and sunlight, we forever banish the Dark,  
We seek to heal and cleanse him of this Mark.  
By renouncing the evil wizard's blight,  
He redeems himself to the path of the Light.  
Walks away from the errors of the past,  
With tears and Phoenix ashes, his life is recast."

Everyone from the chateau had come outside and was chanting. Draco coughed once and fell to the ground. Hermione hurriedly removed the protection spells and Luna cradled Draco's head in her lap as he gasped from the residual pain.

Harry looked at Draco's arm and saw the Dark Mark had vanished. He heard a sound and looked to see Luna crying huge tears onto Draco's arm. She was rocking back and forth, sobbing. Draco sat up and put his arms around her. He gathered her close to his chest, murmuring, "Hush, hush, it isn't good for the baby. Hush, love."

Harry still had the almost empty phial of Felix Felicis; he palmed it and gave it to Draco. Harry helped Draco and Luna to their feet as Viktor called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone who wants to witness the marriage of Draco Malfoy to Luna Lovegood, please form a circle around us. Harry and Hermione will perform this marriage." Viktor knew, somehow, that they should be the ones who performed that ceremony.

Hermione still stood in the pentagram with Harry, Draco, and Luna. She began the short ritual, which Harry finished. Everyone was adding blessings to the binding and Draco looked ecstatic. Luna was still teary-eyed but hugged both Harry and Hermione tightly.

Viktor ordered the newlyweds upstairs to rest before the raid that afternoon. Percy was filling out the correct paperwork on the marriage.

Once back inside the chateau, Viktor turned to his wife and asked, "How did you know the way to remove his Mark? That surely cannot have come from a book."

"I stole it. After Snape killed Dumbledore, Minerva sent Luna and me to clean out his rooms. Luna concentrated on clothes and personal items. I was instructed to look for books and parchments. There were quite a few with new spells and re-written spells.

"This was marked with Draco's name in Dumbledore's handwriting. I have brewing Felix Felicis for months now. We should have enough for everyone when it comes to a final battle, Viktor. The last phial was Phoenix ashes. Mixed with his tears it completed the cycle and purged the last of the Dark from him.

"I think it also removes the Dark Lord's way of keeping track of his followers. If I had known about this five years ago, we might have saved Karkaroff. I know he wasn't particularly likeable, but he had changed sides. He was also very good to you when you were at school," she replied.

"You're right, he had a good heart. The new Headmaster at Durmstrang has continued Karkaroff's policy of teaching ways to defeat the Dark Arts rather than the Dark Arts themselves.

"Are you telling me Snape had stolen the phial Dumbledore had intended for Draco? Could he have only been saving it for Draco, or do you think he intended to use it for himself?" Viktor had seen both scenarios she had worried over for the last three years.

"Oh, Viktor, I just don't know. I really think, back then, he would have used it on Draco to fulfil Dumbledore's instructions to save him. Now, I don't know. I heard from the house-elves at Hogwarts that he tore apart his old rooms looking for something when he took over as Headmaster that year we were looking for the Horcruxes.

"Did anyone write down what Bellatrix said about him when she was captured? I'd like to see that transcript, if I could," she replied, sounding frustrated.

"Fleur wrote everything Bellatrix said down. She kept a transcript. Love, we have been taking down his followers, one or two at a time for over a year: Goyle, Crabbe, Dolohov, Rodolphus and several more. The younger Lestrange brother, Rabastan, is not nearly as devious or smart as Rodolphus was. But a lot of those we fight tonight are your old classmates; will that be a problem for you?" Viktor asked.

"That was another lifetime, Viktor. They are simply the enemy now. I'll have no problem fighting them," she answered him resolutely.


	3. Capture

Some hours later, after Viktor had updated Kingsley and Remus on the new meeting place, Hermione removed several more phials from her precious store of Felix Felicis. She had seen Harry give Draco the remnants of the previous phial, and had been very proud of Harry. Draco and Luna belonged together.

Viktor walked into the bedroom as she was tucking the five phials into her pockets. "Are you planning for a worst-case scenario, love?" he asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, she answered him, "Best to be prepared, Viktor. This is my version of constant vigilance. We lost too many before: some to fear, some to the Dark, some to death. I refuse to lose anymore. When we return, I want to set up a brewing laboratory here. We will need potions. And with some help, I can have the basics done in a few weeks."

Viktor held out his hand to her and said, "I forgot to show you what we have done. Come down to the cellar with me."

They walked down the three sets of stairs to the cellar where Viktor threw open a sturdy oak door. Behind the door was a fully equipped laboratory: stocked ingredients cupboards, Potions textbooks, cauldron storage, empty phials in drawers, everything she had asked for was there.

His voice broke through her amazement. "This was to be an incentive for you to come back to me. When you agreed to marry me, I completely forgot about it. My apologies, love."

"You have nothing to apologise for, Viktor. This is perfect, thank you so much." She kissed him before he re-sealed the door.

As they returned to the ground floor, they noticed a flurry of activity outside. The Weasley twins were busily repairing and testing brooms. Charlie was supervising. Molly and Arthur were playing with their granddaughters, Victoire and Zorah. Most of the children were outside, gathering things at Minerva's direction. The wards on the chateau had been expanded into the forest, so the children were running back and forth. As they watched, little Zorah cautiously approached an unlikely person. Alastor Moody was watching the children interacting with Minerva. Zorah watched him for a minute and then went to stand in front of him. He spoke to her and she climbed up into his lap. The surprised look on his face quickly changed to one of humour when the child began to whisper in his ear.

Viktor's comment was whispered in Hermione's ear, "Looks like Moody has made a conquest, doesn't it?"

Hermione's reply was almost as quiet. "I wonder why they never had children, Viktor. They would have been wonderful parents."

"I think they may have lost a child, love. Remus and Dora referenced to some tragedy, but I was reluctant to ask. Minerva does love him, I have noticed. I know he loves her to distraction, rather like I love you." His voice was a caress that lit desire deep in her belly.

She moved against him and moaned his name. His thumbs brushed her nipples into hard peaks as he lowered his lips to hers.

The sound of someone clearing their throat jerked them back to awareness of their surroundings.

Harry grinned at them, apologetically. "We're working on a list of the remaining Death Eaters, and needed to know if either of you had anything to add to it."

Viktor found his voice first. "We will be right there, Harry. Just give us a moment."

"I shouldn't have ..." Hermione began.

"It was my fault. We will finish this when we return. Agreed, love?"

Her nod was his answer. They climbed the next set of stairs to the area where the tables were set up. Harry and Ginny were poring over the list.

_i_Executed:

Avery, Amycus Carrow, Dolohov, Greyback, Bellatrix, Rookwood, Yaxley

Dead: Rodolphus Lestrange, Alecto Carrow, Mulciber, Crabbe Sr. and Jr., Goyle Sr., Selwyn, Travers, Parkinson

Unknown: MacNair

Active/alive:

Jugson

Rabastan Lestrange

Rowle

Goyle Jr.

Nott Sr.

Nott Jr.

Severus Snape

Tom Riddle /i

Harry looked to Viktor for any other names to add or delete.

Viktor said, "We need to talk to Percy. He knows who from the Ministry has gone over to the Dark Lord. Thicknesse and Scrimgeour are both dead. Who is Minister now? Percy, come here and help us."

"The Minister is now Dolores Umbridge. She has become the most rabid supporter of the Dark Lord now that Bellatrix is dead. MacNair is as good as dead. He has been at St. Mungo's for months. He's catatonic and blind. The Dementors have fled from the Dark Lord's service. They suffered very heavy casualties during that raid you led, Krum. Out of the names on that list, the only one who might be a problem would be Rowle. The rest are incompetent. That is a direct quote from Madam Minister, too."

"Would she be included in their entertainment meetings, Percy?" Viktor asked.

"She enjoys torturing people, so I would say, yes, she will be there. If it happens to be Ron she is torturing..." Percy did not finish his thought.

Hermione spoke up, anxiously, "Do we have a Legilimens? We may need one. If Snape has tampered with minds..."

Harry answered her quietly, "After the Battle at Hogsmeade, I realised I need to learn Legilimency. I worked on it until I mastered it. I learned the value of studying a subject, finally." His cheeky grin reminded her of how many times she had chided him for slacking instead of studying.

She immediately realised why he had not gone with them the day before, if he had used Legilimency on Ron, it would have left a trace, and he did not want any of the Dark Lord's people to suspect.

He answered her look by saying, "I finally mastered Occlumency as well. Snape will never be able to stroll through my head unchecked again. Minerva taught me." Harry boasted a bit.

"Harry has progressed greatly since Hogsmeade, Hermione. If we can get the majority of the Death Eaters tonight, the Dark Lord will have to fight Harry much sooner than he had planned. Harry is more than ready. The three I hope we can deal with tonight are Rowle, Jugson, and Snape. The younger ones we have picked off easily because they are arrogant and stupid." Viktor said quietly.

"We had best work on the logistics until it is time to go. Harry should probably go wake Draco up and get him down here to look this all over," Hermione said.

Once Harry had gone in search of Draco, Hermione turned to Viktor and asked, "How did Draco and Luna get together? Is this something new?"

Viktor shrugged before replying, "I believe they formed an attachment while she was held captive at Malfoy Manor while you were off hunting Horcruxes. He came for her not long after the battle in Hogsmeade. She went willingly enough and then just over a year later, Draco defected to our side."

"I'm glad he did. He seems to have thrown off the spoiled, petulant persona. He really does love Luna, I think."

"He has become a trusted ally and even a friend, love. He was sick that he hadn't been able to stop Weasley from attacking your parents. I trust him." Viktor said quietly.

Ginny spoke up then, "You would be wise to trust him. I saw how his aunt and Greyback reacted to him. He was the one who interrogated them both along with Dad and Viktor. He hates the Dark Lord, Hermione, and Luna worships him. She may be unusual, but her people instincts are right on the money. She had been saying there was something off about Ron for months before anyone else noticed."

"I do trust him, Gin. It is just that I haven't quite forgiven him for the way he acted in our fourth year. He really was a nasty piece of work back then. I guess I'll get over it eventually." She shrugged.

"You're right; I was a rotten little git back then. You, Viktor, Harry, and Ginny saved me today. No one has ever survived having their Dark Mark removed, until now. You achieved something no other witch or wizard ever has; and for that I am very grateful, my dear Madam Krum. My Luna is also very grateful, or she would be, if she were awake. Apparently, pregnancy is making her sleep a lot. Are we finalising plans for the raid?" Draco had gently kissed Hermione's cheek after bowing slightly to her.

"Draco, I don't think Luna should go tonight. Let her sleep. I'll use Polyjuice again to fool the house elf. We'll wrap your arm so it appears you were injured. I'll have my wand out as if I was healing you, if the wrong house-elf shows up, we'll simply stun him and take him back. Will that work, Viktor?" Hermione asked.

"Perfectly, love. Draco will bring you some of her hair before we leave. We'll take George instead of Luna. We should be ready to go in about half an hour. The group that is staying in the caves has their maps. The rest of us have the maps of the house. Is there anything else we might run into, Draco?"

"There is a hidden room off the kitchens. It was a priest's hole back in the day. If they were going to keep a prisoner anywhere, it would be there. In addition, there is a hidden staircase from the Lord's bedroom. It is controlled by moving a brick in the fireplace in the room next door. It descends into the caves, just down from the boat dock. We should probably block it somehow."

"Excellent. Now, go get Hermione some of Luna's hair. Primary objective for this raid is Rowle and Snape, if he is there. Moreover, if the Dark Lord is there, so much the better. If Umbridge happens to be there, I will take care of her." Viktor was still making notes.

Draco touched two fingers to his forehead and headed back up the stairs to his sleeping wife. Harry and Ginny were handing out maps to those going on the raid. Viktor pocketed two more maps for Remus and Kingsley. Everyone was milling about studying the maps when Draco brought a pinch of Luna's white blonde hair down to Hermione. She retrieved one of the phials of Polyjuice Potion out of her bag and added it to her pockets. The hair, she wrapped in a piece of parchment and put into another pocket. Viktor sent off a Patronus to Kingsley and Remus, telling them to Disapparate to Malfoy Manor in twenty minutes. Everyone was getting ready to go when Moody suggested something.

"Gather round, all of you. Years ago, when I was first an Auror, we had an older Auror who was the son of a Muggle curate. He always took a moment before we left on a mission to say a protective spell or two. He called it praying for help from a higher power. We younger ones scoffed at him until one night he said no protective spells and we lost three men. I am doing this in memory of Lachlan MacGregor. I hope I can remember what he said. 'For those of us who are Mage-born and Muggle-born alike, we ask protection from the Dark powers and affirm our pledge to the Light. May the Light always shine upon us and in our hearts.' "

Everyone repeated the last sentence as Moody cast the i Salus/i spell. Viktor and Moody exchanged a look that said they would talk about this later. The first group Disapparated to Malfoy Manor, Draco, Viktor, Hermione, Vulchanov, and Moody. Draco modified the wards on the grounds to refuse entrance to anyone with a Dark Mark. The next groups arrived quickly and took up hiding places where they could hear what was going on. Remus and Kingsley were the last to arrive.

Draco had a bandage around his arm and his forehead when he called out, "Toddy, help me. I am hurt."

Hermione had taken the Polyjuice Potion with Luna's hair just moments before an elderly house-elf popped into the room.

"Master Draco, you is wanting Toddy?" he asked.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief; the old house-elf was indeed Toddy.

"Toddy, are there any other house-elves at the Castle? I mean are there some there that did not belong to Aunt Bella?"

"No, Master Draco, all belong to you. You told us to stay and keep watch over goings on. We is doing that." The elf replied.

"Is there to be some kind of party there tonight? Who is staying in the Castle, Toddy?" Draco asked.

"They is all there, Master Draco, except Professor Snape. The ugly one, Rowle is marrying Parkinson girl. She not happy. They tortured that red-haired boy near to death. Toddy does not like these things."

"Toddy, I need you to go back and seal off the upper floors of the Castle. Seal all the exits as well, after all of them arrive. You need to serve them all the firewhiskey in the place. My friends and I are coming to capture as many of them as we can tonight. I don't want you or the other house-elves hurt. Is the red-haired boy locked in the squint? Good. You go on back and act like you haven't seen me."

The house-elf nodded and popped away. Viktor and Kingsley came out of the next room to re-form their plans. It was no longer necessary for all of them to go. Dora and Remus could stay at the Chateau with Teddy. Bill, Arthur, Neville, and George were sent back as well. Minerva, Moody, Poliakoff, and Anton would seal off the caves and take Ron and Patsy back to Malfoy Manor. The remaining ten would go into the Castle and take on the Death Eaters. The second the sun dipped below the horizon, they Disapparated to the cave entrance by Lynton.

Draco led the way through the caves, with Moody and Anton securing the caves behind them. It only took a few minutes to arrive at the landing dock under the castle. There were three boats tied up there. Moody ran a diagnostic spell and determined that Rowle, Nott, and Jugson had come by boat. That still didn't indicate whether or not Snape was present or the Dark Lord either. Once the caves were sealed off, the group moved into the kitchens. Draco opened the squint or priest's hole to find Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley both unconscious. They were removed to Malfoy manor under guard, hurriedly. Viktor and Hermione led one group up the servants' stairs to the first floor. Draco took the second group up the other set of servants' stairs on the other side of the castle. Then he called Toddy again.

"Toddy, who is here? Is Snape here? Or the Dark Lord?"

The old house-elf answered sadly. "No, Master Draco, they is gone until tomorrow. The fat toad witch is here and acting like she is in charge. I has sealed off upper floors. All house-elves is waiting for you to tell us what to do."

"Toddy, take the elves to Malfoy Manor. Keep the two who were locked in the squint asleep and help the people who are there taking care of them. You never have to come back here."

"Yes, Master Draco. We is going now." The house-elf popped away immediately.

Draco pulled two tiny bottles out of his jacket and poured the contents of a small dark phial into them. Then he returned the bottles to their normal size and took each one by the neck.

He then opened the door to the ballroom and walked in saying, "Rabastan, I brought the last of father's cellar to you. I got away from the Order members who were following me. Here everyone, have a drink. It is the three hundred year old Amontillado. I'll go get the house-elves to bring some food. Oh, let me pour you some, Dolores, you'll just love it."

He was back out the door in minutes and waited with the group for another five minutes. He grinned at Viktor and mouthed the words "Dreamless Sleep" at him.

When the group entered the room, everyone present was sound asleep, except Dolores Umbridge. She was sitting at the table with her wand out and about to press it to the Dark Mark on her arm.

Umbridge reacted by starting to utter the killing curse at Viktor. Hermione did not even have time to think before screaming "Repercutio!"

Umbridge's Avada Kedavra hit the golden wall of Hermione's spell and rebounded, killing Umbridge instantly. Viktor was unhurt. Hermione sagged against him for a moment.

"Thank you, love. How did you find a spell that reverses the killing curse onto the person who cast it?" He was holding her up because she was starting to shake.

"I learned it from Professor Hooch, before she disappeared. She had it written on a parchment where she had listed everyone from the Order and the school who had died in both wars. And the names of the missing, as well. I asked her what it was and she told me it... evened the score. I never thought I would ever use it. I didn't know what it would do. I only thought you were going to die at her hands and I wanted her to die for killing you." Hermione was crying now, taking huge gulps of air as if she couldn't breathe properly.

Viktor hugged her close and comforted her, then ordered the others to bring the prisoners and Umbridge's body to Malfoy Manor.

When they arrived, Harry ordered Pansy Parkinson be brought to a small salon near the ballroom. Minerva administered some Pepper-Up Potion and the girl came around abruptly. She was terrified until she realised that she was safe and out of that tiny room.

Minerva started to question the girl about whether or not she was one of the Dark Lord's followers.

Pansy broke down into tears and shook her head violently. "No, Professor, they were going to marry me to that crazy Rowle. He is sadistic and not right in the head. I refused and they locked me in with Weasley. Snape left because he said he had to attend to family business at his house. The Dark Lord was going to be at Riddle Manor until Snape came for him. Does that help you? Please can I go home? Mother and I were never part of this. My father was the only one. And he's dead." She began to sob quietly until Minerva gave her a calming draught.

Draco had the house-elves take Pansy upstairs and put to bed. They would guard her until she could be safely returned to her mother.

The still sleeping Death Eaters were thrown into the basement rooms that Hermione remembered all too well from two years ago. Ron Weasley was taken to the same small salon where Pansy had been interrogated. He was unconscious and twitching badly. After Hermione and Minerva had done several healing spells on him, he stirred to consciousness. His first words were strange.

"Hermione, Professor, I am so sorry. I didn't know Professor Umbridge was a Death Eater. She ran into me as I was coming out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes one day. I stopped to say 'excuse me' and she used the Imperius on me. Merlin, please tell me I haven't done anything really awful. What day is it?"

Hermione was too shocked to answer him. Minerva McGonagall wasn't, however.

"It is Mid-December, Ronald. You have apparently been under the Imperius Curse for almost a year. You delivered a bomb to Hermione's parents' home, and they were killed. Fortunately, the Order still has a Time Turner so Hermione and Viktor went back to save them. You informed the Dark Lord of Order raids and meetings. You cost the Order their rendezvous place and nearly a lot of lives. Umbridge may have put you under the Imperius first, but she brought you to the Dark Lord and you struck a bargain with him. You wanted Hermione as your wife and were willing to do anything to accomplish that."

"Oh no, what have I done? I swear I didn't ...I wasn't..." Ron was miserable now. Harry gestured to Ron and quirked an eyebrow at Viktor.

Viktor replied with one word, "Yes."

Harry went to stand in front of where Ron lay on the chaise; he raised his wand and pointed it at Ron, who cowered. "Legilimens," was all Harry said.

He walked into Ron's mind easily. He found no overwhelming, obsessive love for Hermione, but he did find evidence of Umbridge's badly done Imperius Curse; and the fact that she had manipulated Ron into thinking he loved Hermione and wanted her for his wife. She had worked on his hurt from the rejection to fan it into anger and twisted that anger into treason. He found that Ron had been considering that Lavender was much more the girl he cared for than Hermione. There were only vague shadowy memories of the things he had done the previous months since he had been Imperiused.

Harry concluded his trek through Ron's mind and said, simply, "Sorry, mate, we had to know."

Then Harry related his findings to Viktor, concisely, "He was Imperiused by Umbridge, she used it to make him think he was madly in love with Hermione and the rest was also her doing. He really didn't know what he was doing."

Viktor had Charley tend to his brother until they were finished with the prisoners.

Downstairs Draco opened the heavy door for Viktor, Hermione, Moody, Kingsley, and Minerva. The captives were stirring now. Both Notts and the young Goyle were yelling at Rowle who snarled back at them. Rabastan Lestrange and Jugson were quiet, looking at the newcomers in fear. Kingsley, tiring of the noise, cast Langlock at the yelling quartet.

Viktor suddenly turned to Hermione and said, "Go back to the HQ and bring Anastasia Karkaroff, Augusta Longbottom, Filius Flitwick and Fleur Weasley back with you. They are all delegates of the International Wizengamot. We are going to try these men here tonight. You will need to use your quick Quotes Quill again, love. Ask Filius if there are other representatives of the IW and bring them." He kissed her forehead quickly as he pushed her toward the door.

She was so glad to be out of that room that she did not realise, until later, that Viktor had felt her distress and sent her to retrieve the others to ease her discomfort. She found Flitwick and the others quickly. He went to gather a few other witches and wizards that he said were representatives from some of the other countries. The group Disapparated back to Malfoy Manor with Hermione a few minutes later. The prisoners had been moved to the Ballroom where chairs had been arranged for the Wizengamot delegates. Each delegate named the country or countries he or she represented before they took a seat.

Filius Flitwick, Wales.

Fleur Weasley, France and Germany.

Minerva McGonagall, Scotland.

Alastor Moody, Ireland.

Anastasia Karkaroff, Russia, the Ukraine, Georgia, Poland, Czechoslovakia.

Augusta Longbottom, England.

Anton Krum, Romania, Bulgaria.

Bernadette Johannes, all Scandinavian countries.

Estéban de Mafra Y Vivar, Spain and Portugal.

Viktor Krum, Greece, Italy, Malta, and Cyprus.

Ten names on the Wizengamot panel. Harry took over as the Prosecution. Hermione was sitting, awed by the entire trial, her Quick Quotes Quill writing furiously.

The four older men were convicted in minutes. Their sentences were execution. The younger Nott and the young Goyle were also convicted, but were sentenced to Azkaban for seven years.

6


	4. Dissociation

After the executions, Draco's former classmates, Nott and Goyle, were delivered to Grawp at Azkaban for incarceration. Pansy Parkinson's mother was brought to Malfoy Manor to be questioned before she and her daughter were released. Draco, Viktor, and Hermione went back to Lestrange Castle to search it thoroughly. Toddy accompanied them to bring the bodies of the executed men and Dolores Umbridge. The bodies were arranged to look as if Umbridge had killed the four as they were drinking. The search of the castle produced several interesting things. In an upper bedroom were several of Snape's books and the parchment Hermione had last seen in Rolanda Hooch's possession. The Lord's bedroom, which the Dark Lord had been using, yielded a notebook of planned campaigns and notes on his followers' behaviour. Hermione hurriedly made a copy for the Order. It was getting very late when they sent Toddy back to Malfoy Manor and returned to France.

The three met with Harry when they returned to discuss the findings at the castle. He reported that Ron had been left under guard, but his parents were keeping a watch on him as well.

"I think he is very torn up about this whole thing. He asked for Lavender repeatedly. She says she will see him tomorrow. I think she wants to talk to you both before she sees him. She has been pining for him, that I do know. Gin tells me she was nearly hysterical when she overheard your parents talking about Ron trying to kill them. Now, what is this about a parchment?" Harry asked.

Hermione pulled the parchment out of her pocket and spread it on the table. She pointed to the written spell at the top and the list of names underneath. "This is the spell I used today on Umbridge. I had only seen it on this before. Professor Hooch said it evened the score. I didn't understand that it rebounded the killing curse back onto the person who cast it. It set a wall of golden light in front of Viktor and reflected the spell back. Harry, this is the way to kill him. I wonder why Snape had it?" Harry took the parchment and looked at it, then handed it back to her. She went to fold up the cloth and saw faint traces of writing on the back. Flipping the parchment over, she saw Snape's writing coming into focus on the back. His precise scrawl formed words that none of them could quite believe.

iDearest wife. You must guard this until Potter is old enough to use this to defeat Riddle. I know going back to his side will endanger me, but I have no choice. Albus has decreed that my charade has to be played out, even unto my death, if necessary. I am responsible for the well-being of both Potter and Draco. Narcissa's Unbreakable Vow may yet be the death of me. You have stuck by me all these years without fail. I beg of you to stand by in this. Severus/i

Hermione looked at the three men and said, "When I saw this, she had been crying. It was just after Dumbledore's murder. I thought that was why she was crying. What if he is still playing out his charade, as he calls it?"

Viktor and Draco both started to speak at once. Draco motioned for Viktor to proceed.

"The Parkinson girl said Snape had to see to 'family' business. Could that mean Professor Hooch is still alive? She also said his house. Where is his house?"

Harry spoke up, "Spinner's End, it's in the factory district of Manchester. I saw it in the Pensieve. Do we go there first or to the Riddle house? Tomorrow. I'd like to have this all done with before the solstice."

Hermione spoke very softly, "I think we need to go to Spinner's End. If Professor Hooch is ill or injured, we could help her and find out what is going on with Snape."

Viktor and Draco exchanged glances before both said, "Agreed. Spinner's End, it is."

They committed to meet in the morning to discuss other things before going off to bed.

Once in their room, Viktor noticed that Hermione was showing signs of delayed shock. He ran warm water into the tub and stripped his dazed wife out of her clothes and into the warm water. He purposefully used his sandalwood soap to wash her, knowing that the scent would calm her. He kept up a litany of soothing words as he slipped into the tub with her. As soon as her shaking stopped, he gently began questioning her.

"You haven't done that before, love, have you? You did it to protect me. Hush, sweetheart, it is just a delayed reaction."

Her words shocked him. "No, Viktor, I have killed before. It was the pure, unadulterated hate I felt towards her. I never felt that way before and it scared me. The thought of losing you scared me, too. I want this to all be over, as Harry does. I want to be able to wake up in the morning and not have to think about whom we might lose that day. I want to be able to have a baby and not worry if it will grow up safely."

"I want that as well, my love. I want to go back to playing Quidditch for a few years before any children we have are old enough to need their father's guidance on important matters such as which book to read or which colour to wear. And I warn you now, I want a big family. Now, let's get out of the tub and into bed." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she giggled.

In the bedroom, she snuggled close to him, running her hands over his body as if to reassure herself that he was unhurt. He was getting aroused and she captured his erection in her hands before she moved to take him in her mouth again. She gently eased the foreskin back as she licked the head. Her hand was squeezing him and rubbing up and down the shaft as she suckled him. His groans of pleasure urged her to continue, using her other hand, she gently cupped the sac at the base and massaged it.

His hands were busy, as well. Caressing her side and her breasts as he flicked his thumb over her clit and she gasped. When she gasped, he used the opportunity to flip her onto her back. He knelt over her and spread her thighs wide. He bent and kissed her passionately and then began to slide down her body, kissing and nibbling all the way. The slight stubble of his beard scratching across her nipples was almost painful. The heat of his mouth intensified the pleasure she was feeling. One hand slid lower to the curls at the juncture of her thighs. He tickled the soft skin all around her vulva and then slid two fingers into her as he began assaulting her clit again with his Quidditch roughened thumb. She arched against him, whimpering with need. Her hands were clenched in the bedclothes as she begged him to make love to her. He slid lower and parted the damp curls so he could lick the tightly furled bud of her clit. He brushed it with the stubble on his chin and she cried out. She was thrashing mindlessly now. He increased the tempo of his fingers and brought her to climax, before sliding himself fully into her warmth. He placed her legs over his shoulders and drove deeply into her repeatedly. He could feel her tightening around him, he flicked her clit again with both thumbs, and she bucked as another climax took her. A few more thrusts and he reached his own climax.

Afterwards, he gathered her close and they fell asleep, satiated. Dawn brought the first bad cold snap of the year. Viktor got out of bed to light the fire and closed the drapes on the windows. The house-elf brought coffee for Viktor and tea for Hermione.

"Is it possible that Snape hasn't really gone to the Dark? Could he still be acting the spy? If he is as damaged as Madam Lestrange said, he could be a loose cannon, Hermione," Viktor asked.

"His obsession with me may have something to do with my continued protection of Harry. He is equating me with Lily in that capacity, maybe. I just don't know, Viktor. But I may have an idea..." She jumped out of bed and dressed hurriedly.

"Come on, Viktor, we have to find Percy. He may know something about this." She was out the door and heading for the stairs by the time Viktor reacted. He threw on clothes and a jumper and ran after her.

She had cornered Percy Weasley at the breakfast table.

"Percy, what can you tell me about Rolanda Hooch? Where did she come from? What is her history?" Hermione had some bee in her bonnet about Hooch, Viktor realised.

"You know, that is an excellent question, Hermione. Madam Hooch has been at the school for years. She had a niece that was a student when Harry's parents were there. Madam Hooch's health got quite bad in recent years. She went away for a couple of years to some sort of health retreat, just before I started at Hogwarts When she returned she was much better and resumed teaching. Why? Is there a problem?" Percy was confused. So was Viktor.

Hermione grabbed Viktor's hand and headed for the small salon. "She is somehow connected to Harry's mother, Viktor. That's the only explanation that makes any sense. We need to talk to Minerva and Moody."

"You have made some sort of guess about this, haven't you? Why do you think Minerva and Moody will answer your questions?" Viktor asked.

"Because the person I know as Rolanda Hooch is, in fact, her niece who I have a hunch is actually Mary MacDonald, Lily Potter's best friend. It explains so much. What I know of Mary is that she was a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and that she disappeared after James and Lily were killed. It all makes sense. Oh, Viktor, it all fits." She stated most emphatically.

"But how does this help us with Snape, love?" Viktor asked.

"Because, if he thinks I am Lily, it makes it very easy to get him to take me to Mary. Bellatrix's interrogation said that he was not right in the head after being subjected to the Cruciatus for so long. There is an experimental potion... one to alleviate the effects of repeated Cruciatus. It was what Snape was working on for Neville's parents. I copied the formula from his notes one day. I think if Draco and I work on it together, we might arrive at something workable. In addition, if that works, we can remove his Dark Mark the same way we did Draco's. I think he is trying to keep spying on the Dark Lord, but is hampered by worry for his wife. If it is Mary, he will feel doubly guilty because he is confused about what time period it is. He may think it is still the first war. We have to talk to Minerva."

"Very well. If we must roust them out of bed, so be it." Viktor opened the door and spied Minerva across the room. "They are awake, love. I'll go talk to Alastor while you speak to Minerva."

Walking quickly, Viktor arrived at Minerva's side and told her Hermione wanted to speak with her. The older woman brought her cup of tea with her as she entered the salon. She took a seat and looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Minerva, I need to ask you about Rolanda Hooch and Mary MacDonald. Was Madam Hooch Mary's aunt?"

The piercing look Minerva gave Hermione said that the question was far more involved than Hermione had first thought. She changed tactics, immediately.

"You know that Snape married Mary, don't you? Was it their idea or another manipulation by Dumbledore? Minerva, Snape was subjected to the Cruciatus for an extended period after Hogsmeade. According to reports from some Death Eaters, he hasn't been right in the head since. Pansy Parkinson said Snape had gone back to Spinner's End to tend to family business. If he is still on the side of the Light, we need to know that so we can get him some help. If Mary is ill or injured, he may be stretched to the breaking point. Please tell me," she asked.

"Yes, Mary has been impersonating Rolanda for years now. Rolanda is still alive, but her eyes have failed. Mary has been taking care of her at Spinner's End. They came to Albus with the plan themselves. I think they have grown to care for each other. At least I hope they have. Do you remember your second year, how Professor Hooch was gone for awhile? Mary lost a child that year. It nearly killed Severus. Having to watch his daughter being raised as some else's child was bad enough, but to lose his only son..."

"Wait, what do you mean he had to watch his daughter being raised as someone else's child? Who is his daughter?" Hermione was confused now.

"Mary and the girl lived with Rolanda's sister and her husband. When Rolanda's sister died in a freak accident..."

"Oh, Merlin, Minerva, it's Luna isn't it? Ginny always wondered why Luna did so well in Potions class. I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, Luna is their daughter. Severus was always exceptionally proud of Luna's accomplishments. He was nearly hysterical when she went with you all to the Ministry fifth year. He was also very thankful that she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Mary was worried that Lupin would look at Luna and see her younger self in her daughter. But Remus never paid much attention to Luna. Do you think Snape is still following Albus' instructions? Could he really be that mentally off balance?"

"And beyond that, Minerva, how are we going to tell him that his daughter has married and is expecting her own child? At least she married his favourite Slytherin. Merlin, what a muddle. We are going off to Spinner's End today to see what is going on. I guess I need to tell Draco who his in-laws are."

"I think Draco may know more than you give him credit for, Hermione. Severus knew Draco wasn't meant to be a Death Eater. He may have been urging the boy to defect long before he did." Minerva said.

"I need to get Draco into the potions lab as soon as possible, anyway. He and I have a potion to brew, an important one. One that may bring Snape back to himself." Hermione followed Minerva out of the salon and ran upstairs. She knocked on the Malfoys' door and Draco appeared somewhat groggily.

"I need you in the lab downstairs, we have a potion to brew as quickly as possible. You can order some of Viktor's Turkish coffee from the house-elf," she said.

"Five minutes. I need five minutes to get dressed and I'll be there. Would you order me the coffee?"

She nodded and headed back downstairs. Viktor accompanied her going down the stairs to the lab.

"I will send tea and coffee down as well as breakfast. Will you be warm enough? Take my jumper. It is colder down here. Set Warming Charms before you start brewing, please, love. I'll see you as soon as you finish." He nodded to Draco, who was just arriving at the door.

"What are we brewing, Madam Krum? And why is it so urgent?" He was still only half-awake. He grabbed the coffee cup a house-elf handed him and downed the strong black brew quickly.

Hermione thanked the house-elf and set her tea on the closest lab table.

"An experimental cure for the Cruciatus, Draco. One your godfather was working on that last year before Hogsmeade. I want to see if we can perfect it. Oh, yes, what do you know of Luna's family, Draco? Here is the formula, let's get the ingredients together." Hermione was gathering cauldrons and brewing equipment as she talked.

"This is the one Severus was working on? He said it wasn't perfected yet. That's why it didn't work for Mother. What are you going to add?" Draco was curious now.

"Two ingredients Snape would have sneered at: Phoenix ashes and a drop of Felix Felicis. The same ingredients I used to remove your Dark Mark, almost. I only have a limited amount of the ashes so we must be careful. About Luna's family, Draco?"

"Oh, right. I know there is some mystery about her mother. Both parents are dead. Why? Here are the ingredients." Draco was more intent on helping with the brewing than his wife's family.

"Draco, what would you say if I told you that Luna is not who you think she is? The Lovegoods were her aunt and uncle and Rolanda Hooch is another aunt. Her father is your Head of House and his wife, Mary McDonald Snape is her mother. You are going to make Snape a grandfather and I am not too sure he'll be thrilled." Hermione had blurted the whole thing out because she was annoyed with Draco.

Draco's reaction was not what she expected.

"How the bloody hell did you figure that out? Of course, I knew it. But no one else was supposed to. Wait... that parchment... you handed it to Potter, didn't you? And it was his touch that brought the writing on the back to the surface. Then you asked a few questions. I'm not mad, but I want to be the one to tell her. Is this potion for Uncle Severus? He asked me to get Luna away and hide her. He may not have intended for us to fall in love, but it happened. Hell, yes, I want to heal him. He saved my life more times than I can count. Let's get this potion done." He was fully awake and energised at last.

The potion took only two hours to brew. They had made enough for three doses of it. Hermione set two of the doses into the stasis drawer, marked for Alice and Frank Longbottom. The third she gave to Draco to hold.

"I plan on using the same ritual to remove his Dark Mark as I did yours. So, you are going to have to carry the Felix Felicis as well. Draco. You, Luna, Mary, Harry, and I will be in the pentagram. I plan to bring him here to do it. He'll need to be watched by Poppy for a few days if the potion isn't fully successful. I want you to tell Neville what we have done. When Harry beats the Dark Lord, Neville can use this on his parents. I hope to hell it works."

"Only you would have thought of adding the Phoenix ashes. It will work, I am sure of it. I'll tell Luna and drop a word in Longbottom's ear as well. The solstice is in five days. That would be an auspicious time to see the Dark Lord defeated." Draco grinned at her as he sauntered out the door.

As Hermione followed him up the stairs to the ground floor, Lavender Brown rose from the bench in the hallway where she had been waiting.

"Hermione, Is it true? Ron was under the Imperius, wasn't he? He knew you considered him more of a brother. We... we were trying to make... to build a relationship. Then he was completely different, suddenly. I didn't know what to think." She looked so sad, so hopeful, that Hermione hugged her and sat down to talk to her.

"Lavender, he was under the Imperius. Umbridge had cursed him one day in Diagon Alley. When she died, it released him. He is still trying to catch up and is very, very embarrassed about the things he did. I think it would be okay, if you want to see him, I'll tell Charlie. I know you love Ron. I think maybe he loves you, too." Hermione hoped Lavender had asked because she did love Ron. She continued, "Come on, we'll go up and tell Charlie right now. You can see Ron right after."

Lavender smiled shyly at her and said, "I'm glad you got back with Viktor. Even at the Yule Ball, we could tell he loved you. Thank you for what you are doing. You are so much smarter than I am, than Ron is, too. He really would have driven you crazy."

"Oh, well, he is okay for a brother type person, but you're right. The two of you are much better suited to each other. Shall we go upstairs and talk to the second oldest Weasley boy?"

They walked up the stairs to the first floor, where Draco sat with Luna and Minerva. Moody nodded at Hermione and Viktor appeared at her side as they climbed the next set of stairs.

Charlie and Bill Weasley were standing in front of a closed door at the very end of the hall. When they saw Viktor, Hermione, and Lavender approaching they un-spelled the door. Hermione said quietly, "She has permission to visit him whenever she wants. I don't think he is going to try to get away. You two go on back to your families. We'll take it from here."

She exchanged a glance with Viktor as she sent him a thought. i'Go in first and tell him she's out here.' /i

Viktor opened the door and spoke to Ron, who could be heard abjectly apologising for his actions.

Viktor knew what Hermione wanted, so he said, "Weasley, you had no control over what happened to you. We know that. Do you want to see Lavender? She is outside the door with Hermione."

"You mean she'll actually talk to me? I thought she wanted nothing to do with me. Yes, please Viktor, may I see her?" Ron sounded tired and unhappy.

Viktor opened the door and Lavender rushed past him to throw her arms around, Ron who was sitting in a chair by the fireplace. The two embraced and Viktor closed the door.

His chuckle as he took Hermione's hand prompted her to ask, "What? I just wanted to get her back with him. They are good for each other. She'll make sure he won't get into any more trouble. Yes, I admit it, Vitya, I want him paired off, and not thinking there is even a remote chance I would ever leave you for him." She had to laugh at the raised eyebrow and smirk she saw on Viktor's face.

"If we are going to Spinner's End today, it should be soon. Draco and I will go with you. Kingsley and Arthur have gone to watch the Riddle home. They will notify us if the Dark Lord leaves," he said.

Harry insisted on coming with them, bringing the parchment with him. They arrived in the old, scruffy area just off the river, not far from the abandoned factory across a field from Spinner's End. After a bit of discussion, Hermione Disillusioned everyone, except Draco. They approached the street carefully from the field.

Hermione hissed at the others to stop. "There is someone in the back garden. Listen!"

They could hear the creaking of a tree-hung swing and a familiar voice naming off potion ingredients as well as the snip, snip, snip of someone cutting something.

They carefully made their way to the front of the house. Draco stood in the shadow of the empty house next door and sent a Patronus message to Snape, saying he needed to talk to him. In seconds, a small owl fluttered to Draco's shoulder. The message tied to his leg was terse.

iKnock three times, thrice and gain entry. /i

Draco waited for five minutes and then approached the door. Harry, Hermione, and Viktor were right behind him. He knocked three times, waited a minute and three times again, another minute and three times again.

The door flew open to reveal a haggard, gaunt Snape who now had wide swatches of gray at his temples.

"Draco, what has happened? Come in and close the door behind you." His voice was strained.

The four started into the house, but only Draco made it into the room.

"Uncle Severus, I brought friends with me. They are Disillusioned right now, but I need to have you talk to them. Will you let them come in?" Draco was almost pleading.

"Not Crabbe and Goyle? What other friends do you have these days? As long as they are not here to harm me or mine, they may enter." He flicked a hand at the door and the three were able to enter at last.

Hermione removed the Disillusioning Spell from Viktor to see what Snape would do.

"Hello, Professor. I am glad to see you. Draco and I have to ask you a few questions." Viktor said calmly.

"Krum, did Igor send you? I cannot help him." Snape was confused as to why Viktor was there.

Hermione removed the Disillusioning on herself and Harry at that point.

Harry stepped forward and handed the parchment to Snape. He touched the man and asked, "Will you tell me what this means, Professor?"

Something must have gotten through to Snape, because he touched Harry's scar and said, "Lily's son, all grown up. I tried to protect you when you got to school." He was only vaguely the old Snape.

Hermione stepped forward to stand at Viktor's side. Snape looked at her strangely for a moment, as if he did not quite know who she was.

At that moment, the door to the stairway opened and a woman came into the room. She looked a great deal like Rolanda Hooch, only younger, with blonde hair instead of grey. She was carrying a toddler with his thumb stuck in his mouth.

"Severus, what is going on?" she asked, frightened for the child.

"Hermione turned to her and said, "We have come to offer you healing for Professor Snape. The last few Death Eaters have been executed. All that remains is the Dark Lord, and we now know how to defeat him. Professor, I copied your notes on the potion you were working on for the Longbottoms. Draco and I brewed it today with two new ingredients added in. I believe it will nullify the after effects of the Cruciatus, and return you to full health."

Snape just looked at her, dumbfounded. Draco took the phial out of his pocket and handed it to Snape. Mary moved to stand next to him. She drew out her wand and spoke a spell, "Elementi Manifestare!"

The list of ingredients in the potion appeared, written on the air. She looked to Hermione and Draco before asking, "The Phoenix ashes and the Felix Felicis are the only additions? Truly?"

At Hermione's nod, Draco pulled up his left sleeve and showed Snape his unmarked forearm.

"She removed my Dark Mark, Uncle Severus. Trust her. Harry, and Viktor have moved the Order to the continent. Please, come with us now. You don't have to spy anymore. We want to heal you."

Snape looked at the four young people and then at his wife. "Mary, Lily's boy won't hurt me. I know it. We must pack and go with them. Give Emrys to me. I will ..."His voice trailed off as he held the little boy.

"Draco, you stay with him. Harry, Viktor, and I will help Madam Snape." Hermione said softly.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione. I knew eventually you would figure it out. I'll need to get Aunt Rolanda ready to go. There are trunks in the cupboard at the end of the hall. Will the potion really heal him?"

She was talking as she packed clothes for the child, Snape, and herself. There wasn't a lot to pack.

Hermione asked a question abruptly, "Should I pack his books, Mary? You'll never have to come back here. I promise. Let me go ask him. I'll get Draco to give him the potion. Then I'll pack the books and keep an eye on him while Harry and Viktor help you pack. Oh, right. I need to tell you. I married Viktor a couple of days ago. We know about Luna. She is safe and happy. She and Draco were married yesterday. Minerva and Alastor are going to be very happy to see you both."

Mary's answering smile was radiant. "Yes, please, pack his books that are on the shelves downstairs. The others are still at Hogwarts in the Potions office. There aren't many here. When we leave, I am going to burn this house to the ground. It depresses him something awful. I want him back to being the Severus I love. Now you go pack the books and I will get Harry and your Viktor to help me with Aunt Rolanda."

Hermione raced down the stairs to find Snape drowsing on the sofa with his son in his arms and Draco trying to organise things.

"Hermione, he has a lab in the basement. I'll go pack that up. Should I give him the potion now? I think maybe, we should wait to give it to him, until we can follow it up with Dreamless Sleep. That way, he can do most of the healing while he sleeps. Are you going to do the books? There really isn't a lot here for four people living in this house. I am worried about him. He looks so bad." Draco gnawed at his bottom lip as he looked at Hermione.

"Yes, I am packing the books. Harry and Viktor are finishing off the upstairs. I want us all out of here in less than two hours. Don't pack cauldrons or phials. Just ingredients and his notebooks. Unless there is something you know he wouldn't want to lose. And find the cage for that owl, while you are down there. We'll get him back to France and heal them all. We have to, Draco. We owe it to him."

Slightly under an hour later, they were ready to go. Harry was carrying the boy, Emrys. Viktor had miniaturised the trunks and put them into Hermione's bag. He had Rolanda Hooch between him and Hermione. Draco was helping Snape. Mary shooed them all out into the back garden and watched as Harry Disapparated with her small son. Viktor took Rolanda's hand in his and Disapparated them back to France. Draco did the same with Severus. Hermione and Mary were the only ones left when Mary drew a box of matches out of her pocket and lit the dry grass around the back step to the house. The flames were licking at the doorway when Hermione took Mary's hand and turned into the Disapparation. Mary spoke as they began their journey. "Good riddance."


	5. The Return of the Founders

Hermione and Mary found everyone outside the chateau, watching Alastor create another Healing Circle and pentagram. Minerva was holding the toddler, Emrys.

Snape was standing in the centre of the pentagram when Mary took up her place at the topmost point of the star. Harry stood to her left with Luna next to him; Draco took up a position between his wife and Hermione. Hermione gave Mary the Felix Felicis and the instructions on what to do. Draco handed Snape the phial with the Phoenix ashes, told him the words he must say, and that he would need to shed tears to make the Dark Mark go away. Snape repeated the words back to Draco as if in a dream. Mary and Hermione began the wall of protection, which would enclose them in the Healing Circle. When it was complete, Mary poured a drop of the golden potion onto Snape's Dark Mark and spoke the words to begin freeing him. He was repeating the words Draco had told him, mechanically. They could see that Snape was in much more pain than Draco had been. He was not crying, though.

Draco, called out to him as Harry poured one drop onto the Dark Mark, "Uncle, it's okay. You need to shed three tears for the potion to work. Please, Severus, let go. Cry, dammit!"

Snape flinched at Draco's tone and the tears began to fall. Clumsily, he caught three tears in the phial with the ashes as he faced Hermione. She took the phial and shook it for him, then handed it back for him to pour over the mark. Everyone was singing the Spell of Redemption, now. The Dark Mark was not leaving his arm as Draco's had. In desperation, Hermione poured the rest of the phial of Felix Felicis over it and the Mark finally vaporised. Snape fell to his knees. Everyone whispered, "Blessed be. Blessed be."

Mary stumbled to his side, crying. Hermione and Harry dismantled the wall of protection and Alastor dismantled the Healing Circle. Viktor and Draco helped Snape into the chateau and sat him in a chair in the salon. Viktor Transfigured the desk into a bed while Harry, Draco, and Hermione were busy readying potions and ordering food for the Snape family. A house-elf popped in with a fully laden tray, moments later. Soup and bread were fed to an almost catatonic Snape, as well as tea. Mary watched him eat the soup and then take the potions. He fell into a peaceful sleep before their eyes.

Harry motioned for them to go on, that he would sit with Snape for a bit.

Mary was almost at the end of her tether now. Exhausted from the ritual and tired from living in fear for so long, she could barely eat the food put before her. The little boy, however, had no such problem. Molly assured Mary that she would take good care of young Emrys, before Mary would consent to going to bed.

Poppy Pomfrey was examining Snape when Mary came back into the room. Harry smiled at the woman who had been his mother's best friend and said, "He'll be fine. Don't worry. We know everything he has done for the Order. You are all safe now."

Poppy made her report when she left the salon. "They are both malnourished and run down. Apparently, they have been giving most of the food to Rolanda and the boy. Severus is sleeping deeply and it is probably best if we leave him that way for a while. Mary is all nervous energy, but she'll calm down when she realises there is enough food and no danger. Good job getting them out of there."

Hermione hugged Harry, Luna, and Draco in turn. She whispered to Luna, "I'm glad we got them safely back for you."

Luna hugged her back and said, "You were brilliant. I thought we had failed, and then you emptied that phial on his Dark Mark and it was gone in a flash. Thank you, thank you both."

Hermione just squeezed Luna's hands and said, "He is a hero, Luna. We could do no less. You need to get some sleep. You may have to sit with him tomorrow. I think the rest of us have another job to finish."

"Take care, Hermione. I feel like we are sisters now. You healed my Draco and gave me back my parents. I owe you more than you'll ever know." Luna kissed Hermione's cheek.

Viktor watched quietly as the Malfoys made their way upstairs, then he turned to his wife and drew her close. "You have done remarkable things, love. We only have one more task to finish. Let's talk to Harry and see how he wants to proceed."

They found Harry outside with Ginny. He had apparently been telling her about Luna and Snape, and asking her an important question. He turned to Viktor and Hermione with a huge smile on his face.

"Wish us happy, you two. She'll marry me on the solstice. I've explained about Snape and Mary." He was happy finally, happier than Hermione had ever seen him.

"Of course we wish you happy, don't we, Viktor? The morning of the solstice will be perfect for a wedding. Molly will be able to fuss all she wants. We need to talk to you about something else right now, though." Hermione hugged both Harry and Ginny as she spoke.

Harry knew at once what she was talking about. He and Ginny sat on one of the benches under the trees. Viktor and Hermione took another bench.

Viktor began the discussion. "When do we want to confront the Dark Lord, Harry? I think we need to work out a way to join our magic to form a shield. Do you have any ideas?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute and then said, "Dumbledore said that he didn't understand love, that love was the way to defeat him. But I don't fully understand that. I'm sure, if the potion works the way you think it will, that Snape could give us a hint or two. Maybe it would be best if we wait until he wakes up. However, we need to plan how to bring the Dark Lord out into the open. Draco will know if there are any followers left. We'll ask him in the morning."

Viktor looked at Harry and smiled. "Congratulations, Harry. You also, Ginny. We wish you all happiness. This year has forged a bond between those of us left fighting. I feel like we have all become family."

Ginny spoke up just then asking, "Is it going to matter, him having the Elder Wand? I know that when Harry disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor, that should have transferred the wand's allegiance to Harry, but what if it didn't?"

Harry, Viktor, and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione answered the only way she could. "I just don't know, Gin. I know what Ollivander said, but more than that I can't say."

The four walked back into the chateau to find Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley sitting at the tables on the first floor. Ron stood up awkwardly and spoke, "I just wanted you all to know I am going to try to make up for whatever I did when I was under the Imperius. In addition, I want to marry Lavender, as soon as I can convince everyone that I am not a bad person. Thanks for listening. I really am sorry, truthfully." Ron blushed as he looked at Hermione and Viktor together.

Harry replied first, "Ron, we never wanted to believe it until we found where you had hidden the letters Viktor wrote to Hermione and her letters back to him. All of that took place long before you were put under the Imperius. What about those? Why did you do that?"

Ron had the grace to look very ashamed. "I thought he was bad for her. We had a job to do and those letters were distracting her. And... and... I thought that maybe she'd fall in love with me back then. I realised later that it would never have happened, but it was too late to give her the letters. I just kind of forgot about them. I'm sorry, 'Mione. And you too, Viktor. I was an idiot. I never meant to hurt you both. But it worked out, didn't it? I already apologised to your parents. They seemed to understand that I wasn't myself. I'd never try to kill anyone."

Hermione just looked at him, shaking her head. She finally found the words to tell him how she felt. "Ron, you nearly ruined our lives by keeping those letters from us. I thought Viktor had moved on and he thought I had chosen you. It is going to take a while before I can forgive you entirely, but I do understand why you did it. I think maybe Viktor has something to say to you."

Viktor frowned at Ron before speaking, "Weasley, the letters I can ignore, but when she got here to the chateau, her heart was broken. Her parents were dead; you had killed them. She was crying, as I never want to see her cry again. If anything you do ever hurts her like that again, I will tear you apart, limb from limb."

He took her hand and led her away from Ron and Lavender.

Ginny had the last word. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you think you're going to slide past this, you are sorely mistaken. You have a long road of amends to make. We still have the Dark Lord to defeat and you had best not get in the way."

The look of absolute horror on her brother's face mollified Ginny a bit. She told Lavender, "Take him upstairs. Make sure he gets some sleep. I just don't want to see him until we get this sussed out."

Lavender led Ron up the stairs and locked him into his room again. Viktor and Hermione had gone into their room a few minutes before. Harry knocked on the door and Viktor answered.

Immediately, Harry spoke up, "He really isn't a bad person, Viktor. He is just spoiled and a bit dim. I know he would never have hurt her if he had been in his right mind. I understand you want to protect Hermione from being hurt; I'd do the same. He is sorry and he'll do whatever it takes to recoup some of his dignity. I'll talk to him in the morning."

Viktor just shrugged and said, "It is up to her. She has to forgive him. I could care less either way unless he hurts her again." He looked at his silent wife standing at the windows. When he shut the door, he walked over and put his arms around her.

"Don't shut me out, love. I hate to tell you that I understand perfectly why he took the letters. I would probably have done the same thing at his age. He thought he loved you and was deathly afraid that I would hurt you. He reacted the way a scared young boy would. Hermione, I love you. I always have. We still have the biggest battle ahead; don't let him drive a wedge between us."

She turned and laid her head against his chest.

"He could never do that, Viktor. He isn't important enough. I was thinking how nearly we came to losing each other. After Harry has defeated the Dark Lord, I want... I want to start a family with you. We can wait, if you aren't ready for that. Talk to me Viktor." She raised fearful eyes to him, her lower lip quivering in uncertainty.

"Beloved, I am more than ready for that family. I have seen my classmates marry and start families and been jealous. I have had to bury a few of those friends as well. Our children will grow up in a world without war, without fear, hopefully without prejudice. Nothing would please me more than to see you swelling with my child, Hermione. Does that answer your question?" He laughed as he kissed her.

She was almost falling asleep as they showered. He tucked her into bed and let her fall asleep while he made notes for the morrow. He hoped Snape would be awake and able to offer some insight into how to lure the Dark Lord from his lair. Viktor also knew there were still a few of the Slytherin ex-students still unaccounted. He crawled into bed and cradled Hermione next to him. Her purr of happiness as she cuddled next to his warmth made him smile. He fell asleep holding her.

Morning brought Alastor Moody to their door.

"Wake up you two. Snape is awake and wants to talk to you both. I've woken Harry and Draco, too," he called through the door.

They dressed hurriedly and ran down the stairs. The fact that Severus Snape was sitting up at a table with Harry, Draco, Luna, Ginny, and Minerva was startling to say the least. Luna and Ginny left so that Viktor and Hermione could sit down.

Snape smiled at them. Hermione's mouth fell open until Viktor nudged her.

Snape's voice was less scratchy this morning. "I understand I have you to thank for our rescue and the removal of my Dark Mark, Madam Krum. I must also thank you for the safety of my family. How may I help you now?"

Hermione was still having trouble with the idea of Snape thanking anyone. Viktor answered for her.

"Professor, we need to know the best way to go about setting up an ambush on the Dark Lord. We have raided Lestrange Castle and taken the Death Eaters that were present that night. Young Goyle and Nott are in Azkaban. The others we executed. How many of the Slytherin students are left?"

"Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, and Tracey Davis are all that remain. Zabini and Davis are under the Imperius. They did not want to follow him. Millicent is another Dolores Umbridge, quite rabidly fanatic and completely mad. He will stay at his father's home until the solstice. The night before the solstice, all of his followers are supposed to gather at Riddle Manor. He has not yet figured out that most of his followers are never going to return. He supposes that Bellatrix is off recruiting. Luna and Draco have updated me on the recent happenings." Talking appeared to tire Snape a bit, but he continued. "What I did while you were students may have been reprehensible, but was necessary. I could not let the slightest leniency be reported to Draco's father. Bellatrix was quite accurate in her suppositions and I had to appear as cold and disdainful as possible."

Viktor asked him a question. "Are there Death Eater robes and masks at Lestrange Castle? Could we use those to fool him?"

A spark of something lit Snape's eyes at Viktor's question. A minute later, Snape replied. "Better yet, in my room at Lestrange Castle there is a box holding personal items of some of the Death Eaters. A few tufts of hair from Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Rodolphus, and others. If I know Alastor, he has a ready supply of Polyjuice Potion available. If you mean to confront the Dark Lord in his lair, it would be the perfect disguise."

Draco immediately called the old house-elf, Toddy, and instructed him to retrieve the box and set the bodies of the dead Death Eaters adrift in the boats from the dock below the castle. Within minutes, the box was sitting on the table in front of Snape. He opened it and drew out small phials of hair; each carefully marked as to its owner. He handed them to Hermione, who smiled at him.

"Thank you, Professor. This should make everything much easier."

"Madam Krum... Hermione... please, I am no longer your teacher, merely another Order member. My name is Severus; I make you free of it, all of you. Mary had thought all of the Order had perished until you appeared at our door. Draco had successfully hidden his altered loyalties, but I suspected he was going to defect after Narcissa died. The potion I had been working on was not effective enough to keep her alive. You deduced the ingredients necessary to make it viable. I knew there were only two of my students who could accomplish that. You and Draco proved me correct. If you will excuse me, I must see to my wife. I fear she is in worse shape than I was, since she had been carrying most of the burden of our survival these past few months." He rose to his feet and walked slowly to the small salon where Mary still slept.

When he was gone, Viktor and Hermione looked to Harry for his thoughts.

"The hair would make Polyjuice a much better option, but I don't think it is the right choice. I think we need to have Draco and Snape go back and tell him I'll fight him at Lestrange Castle, unless you two have a better idea?" Harry had come to a decision.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I think you must fight him at the school. It is where it all began, it should also be where it ends, don't you think? Minerva would never have left the school unprotected. She and Alastor would have renewed or altered the existing protections. We need to talk to them."

Viktor looked at both of them and went off to find Alastor. He returned, shortly, with both Alastor and Minerva.

When the questions about the school's protections came up, Minerva answered.

"The protections were originally put in place by the founders. After Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, Albus found a way to remove the ones set by Slytherin and re-enforce the Gryffindor ones. Alastor and I added new ones specifically to keep out anyone with a Dark Mark before we evacuated. The house-elves were told to guard the school and keep themselves out of harm's way. Hogsmeade is still a burned out ruin. The only building standing close to the village is the Shack."

Alastor added in a thought. "But the basements were stone, Min. Most of the shops had stone undercrofts; those will have survived. A house-elf from the school could check out Hogsmeade, pretty much unseen."

Harry answered abruptly, "There are seven passages from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. One has collapsed and a couple of the others are not viable, but there are four still usable. One comes out in the basement of Honeydukes. The Marauders Map showed where they all were. Let me run up and get it."

When Harry came back down the stairs, he seemed bemused. He handed the map to Hermione, saying, "Am I seeing things, Hermione? Does it say what I think it does?"

She looked at the map and saw immediately what Harry had referenced.

There were four names walking the halls of Hogwarts.

i G. Gryffindor, R. Ravenclaw, H. Hufflepuff, and S. Slytherin./i

Her eyes wide, she handed the map to Viktor, who handed it on to Moody.

"Hell's bells! Min, the ghosts of the founders are walking the halls!"

Harry suddenly grinned and spoke. "I think it is a good sign. They want to know why no one is there; I'm sure. If we go back, they will want answers. We might as well give them the answers. Look, Slytherin is going down to the Chamber of Secrets. He won't be happy his Basilisk is dead. I wonder what he will think of his 'heir'. I am going to go talk to them. Any of you want to come?"

Viktor and Hermione immediately agreed to go. Minerva, Alastor, Draco, Neville, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, and Ginny all added their names.

Another voice spoke up from behind the group. "I think I should go as well, Harry. I can, perhaps, explain things the founders may not understand." It was Snape. He appeared much improved now. He added a comment as the others were preparing to leave. "There is another way in; a tunnel runs from the kitchens to the edge of Hogsmeade. Created during my time as Headmaster to facilitate getting students out, it comes out in the storage shed behind Zonko's. Minerva, could you ask one of the house-elves to see if there are any signs of activity in Hogsmeade?"

Winky was sent on a reconnaissance mission to the village. Within minutes, she reported that the village was still deserted. The decision that everyone would Disapparate to the front gates of the school was unanimous.

Minerva and Alastor led the way from the gates to the front doors. Harry checked the map before they entered and reported the ghosts were in the Room of Requirement.

Neville lead the way to the seventh floor and found the door to the Room of Requirement already open.

As the group entered the Room of Requirement, the four founders were waiting for them. A large table sat in the middle of the room. Helga Hufflepuff indicated seats for them to take after greeting each by name.

The ghosts had taken seats at the four points of the clock, as it were. Gryffindor sat at the 12 o'clock position with Harry and Minerva on either side of him. Names cards appeared on the table and each person sat where their name appeared.

Godric Gryffindor was tall, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiled at all the newcomers. Helga Hufflepuff was a short, matronly lady with kind eyes of grey-blue and silver hair. Rowena Ravenclaw was somewhat taller with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Salazar Slytherin was not quite as tall as Gryffindor, but was much sterner looking. He had a luxurious beard and dark brown eyes. His hair was greyish brown and receding.

They all deferred to Gryffindor, letting him begin the talking.

"We are aware of the current situation. There has been much discussion between us as to the way we left things, long ago. When we realised you were all coming to talk to us, we made a decision. The school should never be this empty. We were wrong in what we wanted. Basing the four houses on such narrow ideals as bravery, intellect, and pureblood was wrong. Even Salazar agrees, now that he has seen what the self-appointed 'heir' of Slytherin has done to our world. You need to speak now, Salazar." Gryffindor nodded to his comrade and sat down.

Slytherin rose to his feet and faced Harry. "I am most sorry for what has come to be the ruling tenet of Slytherin House. The words about blood purity were spoken in anger, because the woman I loved was Muggleborn, and refused to marry me. I lashed out at her and those words haunt me to this day. The school was to teach all young of our world about magic and the ways to help the Muggles. We never thought, in our arrogance, that someone would take and twist the teachings to their own ends. Parseltongue was the language of the snakes I learned from my Uncle Padraig before he went off to drive the snakes from his adopted land. It was meant to be a way to ask for and give aid to the snakes. There has never been any evil intent in the language, only misunderstanding. You have shown yourself to be brave and loyal beyond your years, young man. We want to offer you our assistance in ridding this world of the abomination who dares call himself my heir." The old ghost shook his head as if to distance himself from the Dark Lord.

Rowena Ravenclaw spoke up next, as the members of the Order were still trying to grasp what they had just heard. "We have studied his history and feel that a visit from the founders of Hogwarts would appeal to his vanity and insure that we could bring him here for your confrontation with him. He will be convinced that we agree with his ideas and methods. In that, he is incorrect. We will deliver him to you and your friends for his final comeuppance. All of you here are of our blood, pure bloods, half bloods, and Muggleborn alike. Even you, young Viktor, are related. This is the last time Dark Magic will attempt to take over. Even the teachings of Durmstrang will undergo a radical shift."

Helga Hufflepuff spoke last. She looked at her fellow founders and bowed her head. "All of this, unfortunately, is to be laid at my door. I refused Salazar's proposal and have regretted that we constructed the school to remember what we said verbatim. It was not until we left the school that he and I reconciled. However, the words had become part of the fabric of the school. We could not undo them. It led to much anguish over what might befall future generations of students. We were right to worry. The Riddle boy was unstable, even before he came here. We hoped he would learn right from wrong, but it was not to be. We were even more concerned when one of our first graduates went on to found another school in the vast, cold reaches of northern Russia.

"Dragomir Durmstrang had also embraced the pureblood philosophy that the Dark Arts were to be taught and nurtured, to control the Muggles. It took another man to convince Dragomir that those teachings were wrong. Igor Karkaroff began to lay out the case for using the Dark Arts only as a way to fight evil, not promote it. He won the argument with the Directors of the school when he took over as Headmaster. When he died, he came to us and made the same argument. He even convinced Dragomir of the wisdom of this new doctrine. He has been a stirring advocate for change in the teaching world."

Godric Gryffindor stood up to speak again. "We will flatter the upstart and bring him here, to this room. He will see only the Great Hall, convinced that young Potter will fall to him. However, each of you will have a part in his defeat. Riddle will be powerless when he arrives here."

Salazar Slytherin added a comment, sarcastically. "He was never the heir. He missed the point entirely. Severus Snape is much more the heir of Slytherin, because he worked tirelessly to protect the students and the school. He showed much more honour and integrity that Riddle ever thought of having."

Severus said nothing, only bowed to Slytherin. Harry, however, had questions.

"Why haven't you come forth before now? Is it because the school is empty? Or have you decided that it was time you acted?" He addressed his questions to Gryffindor.

The four founders looked ashamed, but Gryffindor answered resolutely. "The school has never been empty since we built it. We noticed immediately when people were leaving hurriedly. We listened in on the conversation Alastor had with Minerva. For the last adherents of the Light to flee to the continent was more than we could stand. We decided that we would defend the school, if necessary. We hoped that, somehow, you would come here and meet with us to discuss strategy."

Viktor asked a question of the founders. "You said Karkaroff had come to you to urge a new direction for the teaching at Durmstrang. Why has not he appeared to us? Or Dragomir Durmstrang either?"

"Because we were waiting to see what you would do, Viktor. I have been waiting for you to speak up. I saw you made use of the things I left for you. And there is someone here who also wishes to speak to you." Igor Karkaroff's ghost had stepped forward into the light of the room as he spoke to Viktor. Another ghost, that of Dragomir Durmstrang himself stepped forward as well.

"You have made me ashamed of myself. I was raised to believe in pureblood superiority. Your championing of the Muggleborns surprised me, but when I saw the strength of character of your young bride, I knew the old ways are dying. It is good that a son of Durmstrang stands with Potter."

Rowena Ravenclaw stood and spoke. "It is time. We four go to bring back the upstart that calls himself a Dark Lord. This room shall take on the likeness of the Great Hall. We will keep him occupied for the next three days. He will not know any time has passed. The eve of the solstice, you twelve must return an hour before dark. The room will admit you and conceal your presence from him."

Godric Gryffindor continued. "We will not interfere. Our mission is to lull him into believing he can defeat Harry. That will not happen. All those he has caused to die will reappear to him as he prepares to fight."

Karkaroff spoke up, quietly. "It is then that you should all appear as the images of his followers. He will believe himself invincible and think Harry is alone."

The four founders took leave of the Order members and simply walked through the walls to retrieve Tom Riddle.

Out in the hallway once more, the Order members came to a decision. Families would be sent for, Hogwarts would be populated again from this night forward. Minerva assigned quarters to everyone who was planning to stay. Draco volunteered to take the lists of things people wanted back with him. The rest of the day and evening there was a steady stream of people arriving from the Continent.

The house elves were overjoyed to have the opportunity to decorate for the season. The castle seemed to take on a festive mood as well. The Weasley clan took over the Gryffindor tower, the rooms usually assigned to the Defence teacher were given to the two generations of Krums. Draco and Luna were occupying the rooms that Trelawney had vacated. Christmas trees appeared everywhere there was a child to be delighted. Even Ron and Lavender were occupying rooms in Slytherin. Snape had charmed the locks to admit no one except him.

Lupin, Tonks, and Teddy took the Transfiguration teacher's rooms. The members of Dumbledore's Army were scattered throughout the castle, doubling up as more people arrived.

Harry had opted to sleep in the Defence classroom. He was just transfiguring a table into a bed when Hermione came running into the room.

"We have to do something about your scar right now! Viktor reminded me how you were always connected to Riddle. I think it must be a Horcrux. I am going to try the same ritual that we used to remove the Dark Mark. Viktor will be here in a minute, he has gone to get Minerva and Alastor. You are not going to have to renounce the Dark because you never were part of it. You just have to renounce the connection to Riddle's mind. We'll do the rest. You had best lay down. We are going to rub the Felix Felicis and the ashes mixture into the scar. Oh, no! I need the Phoenix tears as well. Be back in a minute!" She dashed out of the room again before Harry had a chance to speak.

Harry chuckled at her actions. She had always been a whirling dervish when she was onto something. It pleased him that she hadn't lost that endearing trait. He had seen how she and Viktor were together. He hoped he and Ginny could find that same happiness. On that thought, Viktor, Alastor and Minerva arrived in the room. Hermione was two steps behind them with Snape in tow. She handed a small phial to Harry and directed him to drink it.

"Dreamless Sleep potion, Harry. We don't want Riddle to know what we are doing. You need to be unconscious for this to work. Go on, drink it. We don't have all night," Hermione snapped.

"Sure, goodnight all. See you in the morning. I hereby renounce my connection to the mind of Tom Riddle," he quipped, downing the contents of the phial quickly.

Once Harry had fallen asleep, Hermione proceeded to pour two drops of Veritaserum, and two drops of Phoenix tears into the phial of Phoenix ashes.

"Everyone, please get your wands out and at the ready. When the piece of Riddle's soul emerges from Harry's scar, I want everyone to cast the strongest banishing spell you know at it. The Veritaserum will make it impossible for the piece of soul to stay embedded in Harry's scar. In combination with the Phoenix tears and ashes, it will cleanse Harry's mind of the taint. He will be completely free of the connection to Riddle's mind. Viktor, put the first drop of Felix Felicis on his scar," she said.

Each person poured a single drop of Felix Felicis on the scar. Once that was accomplished, Hermione shook the second phial and poured a bit of the mixture onto the scar. She handed the phial to the next person who did exactly the same. All five were still touching Harry's forehead when a dark, smoky substance rose out of the scar. It was trying to form into a human shape when it was hit with banishing spells in five different languages. It fragmented into dust and evaporated with a distinct popping sound. Minerva smoothed the hair back on Harry's forehead and remarked that his scar seemed much smaller and lighter now. Viktor offered to take the first watch over Harry that night, but Snape overruled him.

"I'll take the first watch, Viktor. I owe it to Harry. The rest of you go on to bed. I feel sure that Alastor will relieve me in about four hours."

"Aye, I will do just that, Severus. Mind you, put some wards up, though." Moody cautioned.

Snape spent the greatest part of his watch telling the sleeping Harry about Lily, and their friendship. He would never have done so if Harry had been awake.

Alastor showed up exactly on time. The wards were reset and Moody did several diagnostic spells on Harry as a precaution. All was normal. Minerva replaced her husband after his shift ended. Viktor and Hermione showed up as Minerva was finishing her shift. Harry began to rouse almost immediately afterwards. Hermione was desperate to know if Harry felt any different, but Viktor kept hold of her hand to keep her from badgering him.

Minerva had requested tea for Harry. When the house-elf arrived with the tea, Harry sat up and grinned at them.

He looked directly at Hermione and said, "I can tell you are dying to know. I had none of the old dreams. I have always had those dreams, Hermione, ones where people die and Riddle is laughing hysterically. There. Wasn't. A. Single. Dream. Like. That. Nothing. Just a nice enough dream about snogging Ginny when this is over. You did it. He's out of my head. You're brilliant."

She squealed and dragged her hand free of Viktor's to grab Harry in a hug.

Harry hugged her back, saying, "It is such a strange feeling, being the only one in my own head. I like it, but it is strange. It is also bloody, effing wonderful to be free of him. Vik, you are one lucky man, she would have chewed Ron up and spat him out, but you hold your own with her. You two make a hell of a couple."

Minerva was pretending to be shocked at Harry's language, but had to laugh at his last comment.

"I do heartily agree with you on that, Harry. They make a lovely couple. We will leave you alone to get up and shower. I think everyone would like to hear from you today. I know Alastor would."

"You can tell them that, this time, it is only Harry speaking. They no longer have to second guess me. I know some people were worried that I had a connection to Riddle's mind."

Minerva shooed Viktor and Hermione out of the room, admonishing Harry. "Don't be overly long. We still have lots to do."

She turned to Hermione and Viktor, saying, "You two have done more for that boy than all of us can ever repay. I am so very thankful for you both." Someone called from a lower floor and Minerva rushed off to see what the problem was.

Viktor leaned back against the wall and pulled his wife close. "Do you think Fleur knows an antidote for that potion she gave you? You might ask her." He was nuzzling her neck as he spoke.

"What potion, Viktor? Oh! The contraceptive potion, you mean. Yes, there is an antidote. I brewed it the same day Draco and I worked on the palliative for the Cruciatus. The minute Riddle is dead, I'll take it, I promise."

"Da, that is good, love. A child would be a wonderful thing. My parents, and yours I think, would be delighted. The Quidditch leagues could start back up again. I might play for a bit longer, if you do not mind. We would have time and peace to raise our children. I know there are still things to be worked out; you will want to work and have a hand in reshaping our world. I will have to find something to do after Quidditch, but that is for the future. Shall we go down to breakfast?" His voice was warm with love and the promise of a shared future.

7


	6. Founding a future

In the Great Hall, they saw their friends happy and laughing. The dread of the last few months was fading away to be replaced with renewed hope and resolve. Things would have to change now; the old ways were obsolete. They would be a part of that change.

Viktor saw Ron Weasley sitting with Lavender Brown at a table by themselves. He urged Hermione toward that table because he had an idea.

"Ron, I seem to remember that you were good with your hands. You liked building things, am I right?" Viktor asked abruptly.

Ron was a bit confused, but answered truthfully. "Yeah, I built things and enlarged the Burrow when we needed it. Why?"

Viktor looked down at his hand, entwined with Hermione's, and said, "Because we need you to rebuild Hogsmeade, all the shops and some new houses. That is your way back into everyone's good graces. It won't take you that long. You'll have to stay here at the school, but I don't think that would be too hard on you. Especially if you have a new wife to help you."

"You're kidding, right? Like they'd let me rebuild Hogsmeade, I don't think so." Ron's answer was surly.

Viktor answered him graciously. "Suit yourself, but I do not think I will be the only one asking you to do this. Maybe you will believe it if someone else makes the same request."

Hermione walked with Viktor towards the front of the room where there were empty places at the tables. They chose a spot near the Snapes and the Moodys.

Draco and Luna joined them a little later. Alastor grinned at Viktor and asked, "Did you talk to the boy about rebuilding Hogsmeade? I knew you had mentioned it the other day as a project to get him away from feeling sorry for himself. Didn't look like he was overly thrilled."

"He refuses to believe I could have his best interests in mind. Now, if your wife made the same suggestion, he might view it differently." Viktor chuckled.

Minerva added a comment. "I'll talk to him once we get the school ready for students again. I am going to need everyone's help to do a thorough inventory. The library was sealed before we left, but the classrooms were not. I need to know if there are shortages in the supplies for any classes. Potions are up to Severus and Mary. Luna and Draco may inventory the Divination rooms. Neville and Hannah are in charge of the greenhouses. You, Viktor, and Hermione need to see what exactly is lurking in the Defence storerooms. I could have the house-elves do all this, but we need to stay busy and focused until the day before the solstice. I am going to have Molly and the Weasleys checking the houses for adequate linens and bedding. And they can do a bunch of freshening spells on the bed hangings. The others from Dumbledore's Army will be policing the grounds and the forest."

"As you wish, Minerva, we will go investigate what is expendable in the Defence storeroom. May we take Harry with us? He may have more insight on what is useful and what is not," Viktor said.

"Yes, and while you are at it, take Alastor, too. He knows what the older items are."

Harry had just arrived in the Great Hall and was wolfing down eggs, tomatoes, and bacon when Hermione waved at him to follow her. She dashed up the stairs again to the Defence classroom and made straight for the narrow door under the stairway to the Defence office.

The door was not locked which surprised her. Her first spell was "Lumos Maxima". The lights showed a variety of objects jumbled together to form a pile that had overflowed the shelves and was spread about most untidily.

About the time Harry and Viktor arrived in the doorway, they could hear Alastor grumbling from the hallway.

"What in the bloody, effing hell is the rush? Stand aside; let me see what is lurking back in here. This lot looks like someone stole it out of a museum. This is everything a Muggle would need to fight off an enemy about four hundred years ago. Hermione, I want you to take this stuff and decorate the Hog's Head with all of it when the pub is rebuilt. In the meantime, it can go on the shelves. Miniaturise it, please." Moody was sorting through the pile of armour when he came across a set of robes and a mask. "These must have belonged to Crouch Junior when he impersonated me. Take them, Viktor. They may be of use when we go back to watch Harry fight the bastard. Most of the rest of this dates to Merrythought's time. It can be vanished before the school reopens. I think the rattling you hear is Lupin's Boggart in that wardrobe over there. I'll take care if it tonight after dinner, no sense in you young things having to deal with it. Min will want a report on this stuff. You go on and tell her I'll be down in a bit."

Harry and Viktor bundled up the Death Eater Robes and the mask and hid them in the Defence office. Before going back to the Great Hall, they made a detour to Gryffindor Tower to check on the Weasleys. Hermione went in search of Minerva.

Molly had all of her children cleaning the walls and the bedchambers, from there they would move on to the other dormitories. Harry noticed that Molly was making extremely slow work of the cleaning, just to keep her brood occupied for the next two days.

Viktor searched out Draco Malfoy, wanting to know what had happened to the Malfoys' Death Eater robes and masks.

Draco replied with a question. "Why do you want to know that? I bundled my father's robes up and stuck them in a cupboard. There were probably lots of robes and masks at Lestrange Castle. Oh, right, I got it. You want the robes so we can impersonate his followers when it is time for Harry to fight him. I'll get Toddy to round them all up. They were marked on the inside which belonged to whom. That is an excellent idea, Viktor. I'll wear father's robes and mask. I think Severus' robes and mask are still there."

Satisfied that there would be robes and masks for the entire group, Viktor went in search of his wife.

He found her talking to Mary Snape and holding the toddler, Emrys. The picture she presented, with a dark-haired, dark-eyed child against her shoulder, made him pause to consider what she would look like holding their child.

Mary raised suspicious eyes to Viktor's face when he reached for the boy. Viktor just grinned at her.

"Well, young Emrys, have you ever flown on a broom before?" Viktor asked seriously.

Thumb in mouth, Emrys mumbled, "Unh uh." He raised curious eyes to the man now holding him.

"Would you mind if I took him up for a ride, Mary? He is about the age to have his own toy broom," Viktor said, conversationally, watching the apprehension fade from her face.

Mary smiled at him, at last and replied, "Yes, Viktor, he would love to go for a ride. He will be quite a celebrity when he gets a bit older if he can tell his mates that the great Viktor Krum gave him his first ride on a broom. You don't really have to do that, you know." She was starting to feel more at ease with this young couple.

"It is practice, Madam Snape. One day I'll have to take my own children up for their first broom ride. I'd be honoured to take him. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Emrys? To go for a ride on a broom?" Viktor chuckled.

The child grinned hugely with his thumb still in his mouth.

Minerva came up behind them and cautioned, "Best not go for broom rides until this is all settled. I need to meet with you both. Mary, I think you and Severus should also be at the meeting."

Viktor handed the child back to his mother and followed Minerva.

"What has happened, Minerva?" Viktor could see that McGonagall was upset about something.

"Are you sure there aren't any more Death Eaters? I was doing the lists of who was killed, who was executed, who we knew were on the Dark side and there are still three names that aren't accounted for: Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode. Can we send someone to the Riddle house to see if they are there?" She asked urgently.

"I'll go with Alastor. He should be able to sense if they are under compulsion or not. Tell Hermione for me. Snape mentioned them earlier. We'll get to the bottom of this." Viktor promised.

Minerva nodded, looking past Viktor's shoulder to where Alastor stood.

"We might as well Disapparate. I know where the old Gaunt cottage is. The Riddle house is just up the hill. We can be back before dinner, if we go now." Alastor turned to walk out the doors.

Viktor ran after him, catching hold of the old Auror's sleeve as he Disapparated. They wound up in a small valley set between a hill on one side and a village on the other. There were some dilapidated outbuildings near the house on the hill. Alastor and Viktor made for the one closest to the house. Alastor did a bit of wandless magic to determine who was in the house. The spell showed three bodies moving around the house. One female stepped outside to empty a dustpan and Alastor stupefied her. A second person, male, came out to see what had happened to the first and was also stupefied. The last person, a stocky, grumpy looking young woman stuck her head out the door to yell for the others and Viktor hit her with a 'Stupefy."

Alastor and Viktor tied the three up before returning to the school. Neville and some of the others were dispatched to bring the three captives back to the school. Alastor had done diagnostic spells on the three and found the grumpy young witch had used the Imperius Curse on the other two. Alastor used the Imperius curse on her and ordered her to release the other two. Then she was ordered to tell everything she knew about what the Dark Lord had been doing and planning.

Millicent Bulstrode talked for several hours, relating all of Riddle's grandiose and misguided plans. When she finished her recitation, Alastor performed a memory charm and removed the Imperius.

Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini woke up in the infirmary. They were overjoyed to have been rescued.

Minerva, Kingsley, and Lupin all interrogated the pair before allowing them to mingle with the rest of the group.

Hermione and Viktor took the afternoon to visit the ruins of Hogsmeade. Walking into the village from the Hogwarts path, they found Lavender Brown and Ron Weasley using magic to clean out the undercrofts of the stores.

When Ron caught sight of them, he waved. They walked to where he was standing at the edge of what had been the Three Broomsticks. Ron turned a bit red and ducked his head, but then looked Viktor in the eye and said, "I owe you an apology, Viktor. Both Kingsley and Minerva told me you had recommended me for rebuilding Hogsmeade. I didn't deserve that kind of favour, but I do appreciate it. Thanks mate." He tentatively stuck his hand out to Viktor.

Viktor shook Ron's hand and said, "I was just trying to find you another occupation than my wife, Ron. And it would give you something to do win back your place in society."

The younger man looked at Lavender and back to Viktor. "Okay, Viktor, I'll do it. The undercrofts are still sound. It shouldn't take more than a few weeks to complete. You think, if I did a good enough job, my family would forgive me?"

"I think they have already forgiven you, Weasley. It is up to you to forgive yourself, now. Everybody understands that you were under the Imperius. It was the stuff before you were cursed that Hermione had a problem with. I think she has forgiven you because it all worked out in the end. Isn't that correct, love?" Viktor asked.

Hermione smiled at Viktor and answered him, "Yes, after our talk last night, I understood why he did it. Ron, I forgive you for trying to keep Viktor away from me. I think the person who you need to ask forgiveness from is right over there, though." She said as she waved at Lavender.

"Yeah, I am going to get around to doing that tonight when I can tell her that I actually have some prospects now. I guess we all better be getting back to the school. Come on, Lav, let's head back." He called.

They started back for the school, but Viktor and Hermione were still looking around.

"Do you remember the weekend we came here to escape the giggling hordes and you did a 'Notice-Me-Not Charm' so we would not be bothered?" Viktor asked as they stood in front of what had been Madam Puddifoot's.

"That was a test, Viktor. I wanted to see if you would miss the attention. You passed that test with flying colours. You could have cared less if there was a full regimental band with twelve pipers, all you wanted to do was discuss the history of Mazes. We spent four glorious hours completely alone, talking. I fell even more madly in love with you that day." Hermione laughed at his look of surprise.

"We should return to the castle, love. It is now forty-eight hours until the eve of the solstice. We need to apportion robes and masks to everyone. I don't think Snape will need to be disguised. We may have to raid the Ministry, to bring the traitors in to watch. Who exactly is the Minister this week? It has changed so many times recently; I haven't kept up with it." Viktor quipped.

"The one who handed the Ministry over to Riddle was Fudge. He got elected because he was the one who had kept saying he did not believe the Dark Lord was back. Then he does a complete about-face and collaborates. The man was an idiot when the Tournament was on and he is worse now. We need Kingsley or Arthur, or even Alastor. Alastor would probably be the best choice because he knows how to spot the pureblood nonsense and those who have the potential to become megalomaniacs. I don't think Minerva would like it though." Hermione replied, thoughtfully.

"I think she might surprise you, love. She would be very proud of him, and probably pleased that everyone was finally recognising his perceptive talents," Viktor said.

"Viktor, she would worry about him. But, yes, she would be pleased. They might finally be in their element; being able to do something about making the Ministry a viable governing body. That would certainly delight them both. Alastor could put Arthur in charge of Muggle relations. And that would mean that both the Muggles and the Wizards would benefit. Oh, love, it would work. It must work." Her voice had taken on a plaintive quality. Viktor pulled her into his arms and kissed her to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"It will work, Hermione. We will make sure it works. For our children and our friends' children, we will see it through. Harry will triumph. The founders and the Order have joined forces to assure that."

They were walking back to the school when Remus came to find them. He looked harried and seemed to be in a rush.

"Good, found you at last. Severus needs you to come brew something for Mary. She collapsed about an hour ago, and is still unconscious. He won't leave her side and Poppy is examining her now. I'm sorry to rush you like this, but needs must. Have you been looking at the destruction? I saw young Weasley as he returned to the castle a bit ago. He seems to be in better spirits."

"Remus, you're talking way too fast. Severus needs me to brew something for Mary? Let's hurry. Is there even an existing lab set up in the school?" Hermione had latched onto the urgent message and needed more information.

Remus answered her concisely. "Severus says his personal laboratory is warded against intrusion and should have all necessary supplies and ingredients. He has changed the warding to admit you, but he begs you to hurry."

Viktor did the one thing that the other two did not expect. He took Hermione's hand and grabbed Remus' coat and disapparated them back to Hogsmeade. He shepherded them into the shed in back of Zonko's and opened the tunnel. They ran down the passageway and arrived at the school in minutes. Hermione conferred with Snape and Poppy for a bit and then scurried down the stairs to the Slytherin area. She found the door to Snape's private lab glowing faintly in the greenish light, it opened to her touch and she found the receipt of the potion she was to brew floating in the air over the lab table.

The last line of the receipt was underscored several times in red ink. "Potion must be chilled. It will not achieve the required effect if left at room temperature. Conjure Ice or a way to cool it before bringing it to the patient."

She chopped and ground all the ingredients to the exact specifications before combining them precisely as instructed. When the potion in the cauldron was pale amber, she decanted it into a flask and conjured a bucket of ice. She placed the flask into the bucket and cast a Stasis Charm on the bucket. The Ice would not melt, but the potion would continue to chill.

Half an hour after she had run down the Slytherin stairs, she carried the bucket back up to the Infirmary. Snape looked at the potion and the Stasis Charmed bucket and nodded. He pulled a tiny phial from his pocket and added it to the potion before feeding it to his wife. Hermione had recognised Felix Felicis and said nothing. Within minutes Mary's colour was better and she no longer writhed in pain.

Snape leaned over to kiss her forehead, before he turned to Hermione and spoke.

"Thank you for your quick action. She is not as strong as she pretends and this pregnancy is difficult. I feared losing both her and the child. But now she will sleep and regain her strength and, hopefully, the child will not be lost. I am even more deeply in your debt, Madam Krum. If there is aught I can ever do for you or yours, you need only ask." He smiled wanly at Hermione.

She merely nodded back at him and left the infirmary. Viktor was waiting for her in the hallway.

"You may wind up being his replacement as Potions teacher, love. He would never have trusted any of the others to brew that potion. He trusts you. You should feel honoured. I think he does love her. He is a very confusing man." Viktor drew her close and held her.

"I am very tired, Viktor. Can we go up to the suite and have dinner there?" She asked.

"Of course we can go up to the rooms. I hope you aren't too tired for some attention from your husband." He teased.

"I just don't want to deal with emotional outbursts from Ron or Molly tonight. I want to spend the time with you, alone," she replied.

"That can easily be arranged. Stand still," Viktor ordered. He took his wand out and tapped the top of her head, then did the same to his own. She felt the Disillusioning Charm spread down her body like chill water. Even though she could not see him, Viktor found her hand and gently led her up the stairs to the DADA suite of rooms. Once inside the teacher's suite, he removed the Disillusioning Charm and called a house-elf for their dinner.

"Winky, could we have a bottle of the best elf-made wine and a light dinner, perhaps soup and salad with fruit for afters." Hermione asked.

"Yes, Mistress, Winky is bringing it in a bit. Will put a Repelling Charm on the door so no one bothers you."

The house-elf popped back with the food less than ten minutes later. He handed Viktor the bottle of wine and two glasses before popping back to the kitchens.

Viktor poured two glasses as Hermione changed out of her heavy jumper and jeans. She shed her knickers and bra as well, pulling on Viktor's heavy, plush red robe.

"I took the potion to nullify the contraceptive one this morning, Viktor. So if we make love tonight there is a very good chance that I will conceive," she said almost defiantly.

"No need to get defensive, love. It would please me immensely if you did conceive. We will most assuredly make love tonight. I took one of your precious phials of Felix Felicis from your bag this morning for a very special purpose." He led her to the table before the fire, where Winky had set out the dinner.

She sipped the fruity wine slowly, looking at the man across the table from her. He wasn't as tall as Ron or Severus, but was infinitely more muscular. His eyes were warm, dark brown and full of humour and love. His smile was a bit lopsided because of the dimple in his left cheek. There were some scars, mainly from his years of playing Quidditch, and a few from this bloody war they had been fighting. All in all, however, he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. She smiled at him before speaking.

"Thank you for loving me, Viktor. I hope you'll never regret our marriage."

He chuckled before answering her, "Why should I regret the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me? I just hope you never wake up and realise that you made a horrendous mistake marrying me."

"Seriously, Viktor, where are we going to live once this is over? The Ministry here will have to be totally revamped. It is going to take a lot of hard work. Do we stay here in England or go back to Bulgaria?" She asked quietly.

"We will go wherever we are needed most, Hermione. My parents would be delighted to have us in Bulgaria, but I think we may be needed here for a time. Your parents would be delighted if we stayed here until we get the Ministry sussed out. I own the chateau in France as well as a house in Bulgaria and a flat in London. We could live anywhere," he replied.

"I don't really care where we live, as long as it is together. I never want to be away from you ever again. I was miserable without you," she admitted.

"I think I can safely promise you we will spend every night for the rest of our lives in the same bed. You were not the only one who was miserable. Answer a question for me, love. Why do you insist on using your wand as a hair ornament? Does it hold your mane of hair more securely than ordinary clips, or have you just accepted that it is a convenient and handy place to stash your wand?" He was teasing her.

"Because it is handy and if I use the wand as an ornament, the spell to keep my hair tidy works no matter what I do. You are serious? We won't have to be apart ever? Oh, Viktor, that would be so wonderful." She laughed with happiness at the thought.

He smiled in reply, asking, "Are you finished with dinner? I think we can commandeer the Prefects' bathroom if you would like. I understand from Harry that it is quite a place. We could have a relaxing bath before retiring for the night." The sexy grin he gave her revealed that he had seduction of all sorts in mind for that night.

She pulled her wand out of the tangle of her hair and agreed to the jaunt to the Prefects' bathroom.

They walked up the staircases to the fifth floor and used the password to gain entrance. Viktor started the taps and Hermione got undressed, after calling out to Moaning Myrtle. "Myrtle, you are requested not to interrupt us. Please, this is my husband and we just want to bathe in peace."

The response came softly. "He was here before. He is that boy from Durmstrang, isn't he? Go on, I won't bother you. Harry was fun to tease, but I don't think this one would be. I'll go back to MY bathroom." The ghost swirled around and flew back through the wall.

Viktor just watched, fascinated by his wife's conversation with a ghost. He undressed as soon as Hermione eased into the warm, scented water. He walked down the steps into the water to join his wife at the deepest end of the pool. They bathed and talked and lounged in the warm water until Hermione had relaxed.

Viktor was finding it hard to remember that they had only been married a few days. Everything about the marriage was so incredibly right that it seemed longer. He was not worried about the meeting of Harry and the Dark Lord tomorrow night. That would end the second and final Wizard War once and for all time. Viktor was worrying about rebuilding their world; making it into a safer place to raise children and without the posturing of the pure-bloods. Hermione's soft voice brought him back to the present.

"Viktor, let's go back to the rooms. I want to be alone… to …" her voice faltered to a stop.

"Let me dry your hair, love. Then we will go back downstairs. Are your warm enough?" He asked her as soon as he had spell-dried her long hair.

"Yes, quite warm enough. Viktor, do you think I'll be a good mother? I know you'll be a wonderful father. The way you were with Emrys, told me that. Even Mary was impressed with your handling of the boy. And, oh Merlin, we have Harry's wedding to do the morning of the Solstice. Come on, let's get down the stairs. I want to start on that family tonight." She was in a hurry all of a sudden.

Viktor was not averse to hurrying. He used his wand and spelled the stairs to deliver them as quickly as possible down to the second floor. Then he picked Hermione up and, with her in his arms, perched on the banisters for the stairs. The stairs obediently arranged their movements to deliver the pair to the second floor in just seconds. Hermione was laughing happily when they arrived at the DADA suite of rooms.

Viktor picked her up again and carried her over the threshold of the bedroom of the suite. He dropped her on the bed gently. She shrugged out of the red robe and spelled the door to be unapproachable. Then she stripped her all too willing husband out of his robe. He joined her on the bed and reached for the small phial of golden liquid on the night table. He uncorked the phial and poured a few drops into his hand. He rubbed the liquid onto his erection as he leaned to kiss Hermione.

"Lie back love, I plan on maximising our chances tonight," he whispered.

She lay back and he used the last few drops in his hand to lubricate her. He rubbed her breasts and her stomach before thrusting two fingers into her wetness and stimulating her. She moaned and clutched at him, bringing him over her and between her opened thighs. He suckled at her breasts and kissed her deeply just before sliding into her. She arched against his entry and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. He began to thrust gently and picked up speed as she moaned. He could feel her clenching around him and he shifted his weight to one hand as he used the other hand to manipulate her clitoris. Her cries of passion unleashed drove him past the point of no return. He spent his seed into her womb for the first time that night. It would not be the last, however. They made love three more times that night. And when Hermione had fallen asleep at last, Viktor ran a silent diagnostic spell over his sleeping wife. The resulting glow of light over her abdomen made him smile. He settled her head on his shoulder and cuddled her close. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "Sleep well, little mother, we made that baby tonight. Obicham te."


	7. Finale

The morning found Viktor in the Potions lab with Severus Snape. He had enlisted the older man in brewing an anti-nausea potion for Hermione. Snape had chuckled at Viktor's urgency, telling him Hermione would not need such a potion for weeks yet, but Viktor was insistent.

"You, of all people, should remember how she always has to do everything much sooner than anyone else. Trust me, she will need it this morning," Viktor said with firm conviction.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow and brewed the potion. He walked with Viktor to the second floor DADA rooms and heard, distinctly, Hermione retching miserably. He handed Viktor the potion and said, quietly, "You do seem to know her better than anyone else. I am glad you two found each other again. I thought you were much too different to have a future, back in her fourth year, but I was horribly wrong. You are ideally suited. She would have murdered Potter or Weasley, and walked all over Longbottom. You have my most sincere felicitations, Viktor, both on the marriage and the coming child." He patted Viktor on the shoulder and made his way downstairs again.

Viktor hurried into the suite of rooms and handed Hermione the peppermint-flavoured potion. She welcomed his return and drank the potion down immediately.

"Did I eat something bad last night, Viktor? Oh, oh, it's...," she whispered before clasping her hands to her abdomen.

"Yes, love, we were successful last night. I got Severus to brew the strongest anti-nausea potion he knew for you. I knew you would need it this morning." He chuckled at her. "You always had to be first in your classes, so I knew you would have to have morning sickness the absolute first morning you were pregnant. Severus assured me that this potion would only have to be taken three times, a month apart. Are you feeling better now?"

"Oh, yes, I am. In fact, I'm now starving. Let's go down for breakfast." She was pulling clothes on as she spoke.

He turned her towards the mirror in the room and told her, "Look at yourself, love. You are glowing. Molly and Minerva will know instantly that we are going to be parents. Luna will surely guess as well. You grow more beautiful every day. I cannot wait to see you rounded with the baby and trying not to waddle like a duck."

"I'll never get that fat, will I? Oh, Viktor, this is exciting, and yet very scary. Now I have to think about another whole person besides us. What if I do something wrong? Let's go eat and I can pick Dora's brains about pregnancy." She was determined.

He laughed and followed her down the stairs. They made their way to the table where the Lupins were sitting. Remus looked at Hermione and then sent a questioning look at Viktor.

Viktor's grin was enough answer for Remus. He leaned over to Dora and whispered in her ear.

Her welcoming words to Hermione made the whole room sit up and listen. "I think you and I need to have a discussion about pregnancy, Hermione. From the glow surrounding you, I am assuming there will be an addition to the Krum household in the upcoming year."

Hermione blushed bright pink, but answered, "Yes," loud enough to be heard throughout the room.

Everyone in the room, except one, grinned at the couple. Ron Weasley merely scowled, realising that Hermione had never been more than a friend. He knew he should be happy for her, but the hurt at seeing her so happy with Viktor ate at his peace.

Lavender apparently knew how Ron was feeling because she said softly, "It would never have worked, Ron. You two were like chalk and cheese, as different as night and day. She'd have driven you mad in a week."

He looked at the young woman sitting next to him and realised it was true. She was much better suited to him than Hermione had been. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"Lav, I think you and I will rub along just fine, if you'll have me, that is. Will you? I think my parents would like to see us married."

Her radiant smile and nod were all the answer he needed. He sat a little taller, knowing he wasn't alone any more.

He watched how Viktor and Hermione interacted with each other, how carefully Viktor treated her. Ron saw, finally, how much they loved each other and how perfect they were together. He felt something he would never have thought possible, happiness for them. He looked at Lav and asked, "Shall we go congratulate them, sweets? We can ask them about having our ceremony, too."

On the way, Ron saw Harry talking to Snape and Ginny. He remembered that Harry was due to marry Ginny in the morning.

"We'll need to make another detour on the way back, Lav. I want to talk to Harry," he said.

"Sure, Ron, I don't mind," she answered.

When Ron had made his request, Viktor answered him at once. "Alastor and Kingsley are going to do a few more marriages this afternoon; you could have it done then. We will, of course, be there as well to wish all of you much happiness. I'm glad you're going to take on the job rebuilding Hogsmeade. I am certain you will do an excellent job." Viktor patted Ron on the shoulder.

Ron and Lavender walked toward Harry and Ginny, who looked at them with suspicion.

Harry forestalled Ginny's comments by saying, "Isn't it great news about Hermione and Viktor. I am as excited about that as I am about our wedding tomorrow."

Lavender hesitated, fearing that Ron would get upset again. Instead, Ron took her hand and said simply, "Wish us happy, Harry. I asked Lav to marry me. And yes, it is wonderful news about Hermione and Viktor, they make a wonderful couple. I was wrong to try to separate them. Maybe even my little sister will forgive me, if I ask."

Ginny grinned hugely, threw her arms around Ron's neck, and hugged him tightly. "Yes, you prat, I forgive you. I am so happy for you. Lavender, are you sure you can put up with him? He is the most impossible arse at times."

Arthur, having heard what his youngest son had said, brought Molly over and they gathered the rest of the family together to plan a party for the wedding for their youngest children.

Viktor and Alastor watched as the Weasley clan gathered, noisily making plans. A look over at their wives confirmed that Hermione and Minerva were enjoying the happy, excited noises coming from the other side of the room.

Alastor, however, had other things on his mind. His words were concise and to the point.

"Are we ready for tonight? Have you and Draco handed out robes and masks yet?"

Viktor's answer was, "No, I was planning on waiting until the last minute. Do you think we need to raid the Ministry and bring the collaborators here? I do not think my Hermione will want to put on Death Eater robes."

"I'm going to bring Fudge. I'll let the founders deal with him after we tell them what he did. I'm thinking we may need a new Minister after tonight. Are you coming with me? It always looks better when the Head of the Order of the Phoenix confronts that idiot Fudge. And you're the head of the European Order."

"Alastor, how many of the Wizengamot are here? How many survived? I know we can put together a panel representing the different countries, but how many of the actual Wizengamot are in this building?" Viktor asked, pointedly.

"Elphias Doge, Augusta Longbottom, Min, myself, perhaps fifteen others, all made it to France. We can muster about half the full Wizengamot. Why do you want to convene the Wizengamot?" Alastor was puzzled.

"I want them to invest Harry with the four treasures before he goes to fight the Dark Lord, the Spear, the Sword, the Stone, and the Cauldron. If Harry is to defeat the Dark Lord, he should have all of the magical regalia that proclaim him our champion. I want them to try Riddle in absentia, and they will have to name a new Minister. You are the only one who can go to the Department of the Mysteries and bring the regalia back, Alastor. Take Arthur with you and I'll send Percy and Bill to lure Fudge here." Viktor was not telling Alastor the real reason he wanted him gone for a while.

The three Weasley males accompanied Alastor when he Flooed back to the Ministry in London. Minerva, who had been told that the Wizengamot need to be convened, asked Viktor a question, point blank, "Why have you gotten my husband conveniently out of the way when the Wizengamot meets?"

Viktor grinned cheekily at her as he said, "The name I am going to put up as the new Minister is Alastor Moody. That is why he is sent off on an errand."

"Viktor, you know they will listen to whatever you say. Do you really think he is the best choice?" she asked.

"Minerva, he has the best insight on the folks who lean toward the dark side, he reads people better than anyone I know, and he has the experience of over sixty years of fighting crazed megalomaniacs. I think he will be appointed without any argument at all." Viktor's words convinced Minerva, who realised he was right. She went off to notify the Wizengamot members that they were summoned to a council.

Within twenty minutes, the Wizengamot members had gathered in the Great Hall and agreed that Augusta Longbottom was the senior member, so she took charge of the meeting.

Augusta had a very soft spot in her heart for young Mr. Krum. He had done much for Augusta's grandson and saved all of their lives by relocating the folks opposed to the Dark Lord to France.

"Very well, Viktor, you have convened us. What do you want?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Madam Longbottom, it is time to impeach the current Minister and choose another, one who both understands and recognises the seductive and elusive nature of the Dark Arts. I propose Alastor Moody for the next Minister of Magic. He is uniquely qualified, having been an Auror, and having served on the Wizard committee for Muggle protection during the Muggle Second World War. He understands both worlds, can spot trends concerning Dark Magic long before others do, and is de facto Head of the English Order of the Phoenix." Viktor was at his most persuasive, smiling and charming the members of the Wizengamot.

Augusta had just one question for him. "Am I to understand you sent him on an errand so he would not decline this nomination?"

Viktor had the grace to blush a bit, but answered, "Yes, that is true. However, his wife, Minerva McGonagall-Moody agrees with me that he is indeed the best possible candidate."

Minerva caught Augusta's eye and nodded in corroboration of Viktor's words.

Augusta Longbottom looked at her fellow Wizengamot members and asked, "Will you each vote on the motion before us? A show of hands should be sufficient."

In response, every member of the Wizengamot raised his or her hands in agreement.

Augusta nodded and grinned back at Viktor, saying, "There you have it, young Viktor. They have acceded to your suggestion. It is you who have to tell him, and I, for one, don't envy you that task."

Viktor turned at the sound of Hermione approaching, and said, "Madam Longbottom, one more request. Since Harry James Potter is going to do battle with the Dark Lord this evening, I thought it prudent that he be invested with the regalia of all magic in this country. Alastor Moody has retrieved the Four Treasures from the Hall of Mysteries. Will the Wizengamot perform the investiture?"

The entire Wizengamot was speechless, not since the Dark Ages had any champion been invested with the Four Treasures. The last person who had received them was King Arthur, given them by Merlin.

After a hurried consultation, the members of the Wizengamot voted unanimously to invest Harry James Potter with the Four Treasures as proof of their belief, and their trust in him.

Viktor sent a thought to Hermione outside the room. "Bring Harry, but make him put his dress robes on. This is important."

She sent back her agreement, and in just a few minutes, Harry and Alastor appeared in the doorway to the Great Hall.

Alastor hovered the chest holding the treasures up to where Augusta sat. Then he took his place in the ranks of the Wizengamot.

Augusta sent a spell towards the doors to the Great Hall and opened them, calling, "Come in everyone, please. This is a ceremony you will all need to witness." As people filled the back of the room, the castle ghosts began to appear as well.

Augusta spoke clearly, so all could hear. "Harry James Potter, you have been called here to receive the ancient symbols of magic sacred to our kind. This is an investiture ceremony. We are placing our faith and belief in you as our champion. This Sword is the one carried by King Arthur."

The Sword, gleaming with precious stones, flew out of the chest to hang in the air in front of Harry.

"The Spear was also carried by King Arthur, when he rid England of the invaders."

The Spear appeared next to the Sword.

"The Stone represents the wealth of the vanquished invaders and was displayed at Camelot as proof of King Arthur's Victory."

The Stone appeared next to the Sword and the Spear.

"The Cauldron represents the Pensieve, so that you may remember how we have placed our faith in you."

The Cauldron joined the other three pieces in the air before Harry.

"Harry James Potter, we the Wizengamot, do hereby invest you with the Four Treasures of magical Britain. You now serve as our champion in the coming battle against the Dark Lord."

Harry stood taller at that moment as he answered, "I will make you all proud. Thank you."

The Four Treasures began to circle Harry before enveloping him in a golden light. The Treasures winked out, having left a golden glow of protection around Harry.

Everyone began to applaud until it became deafening.

Augusta adjourned the meeting of the Wizengamot after calling Alastor forward and saying, "Oh, Alastor, we chose a new Minister while you were gone. Congratulations. You have been given the job."

Alastor was totally gobsmacked. He shook hands with all the Wizengamot members as they filed out of the room until he could get a moment alone with Minerva.

"Was this Krum's idea, Min?" he asked.

At her nod of agreement, he laughed heartily. "Trust the boy to pull a fast one on me. All right, I guess the lads will have arrived with our former Minister. Viktor, you and I are going to have a chat with Cornelius Fudge."

Viktor, Alastor, Minerva, Hermione, and Harry all went to Minerva's office. The passwords had changed that very morning, so Minerva quietly said, "Urquhart Castle," which made the Gargoyle jump hastily aside.

They proceeded up the winding staircase and arrived in the Headmistress' office where they found three Weasley males pointing their wands at a furious Cornelius Fudge. Fudge began to splutter angrily when everyone trooped into the small office. Minerva simply handed Fudge the parchment the Wizengamot had produced stating that Fudge had been removed as Minister and a new Minister chosen. Fudge was charged with collaborating with an enemy of Wizardkind and would stand trial within the next few days.

Fudge deflated rapidly, whinging that he had done what he did for the good of the people.

Alastor just looked at the pathetic excuse for a Minister and said, "Bill, Percy, Arthur, take him down to the Slytherin Dungeons. I'm sure there is a place for him down there."

Once Fudge was gone, the others sat down to discuss the plan for that evening. Viktor reported that there were robes and masks enough for the Heads of all four houses, as well as at least twenty others.

"I think Madam Longbottom, Neville, Arthur, Molly, Snape, Minerva, Alastor, Remus, Dora, Andromeda, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and I should be present as well as Professors Flitwick and Sprout. If I am not mistaken, the castle ghosts will most likely join us. We have about three hours before the appointed time. Shall we get the rest of the weddings out of the way while we wait?" Viktor asked.

Alastor answered him. "Done and done, Viktor. Kingsley and I will handle the weddings; you and Hermione distribute the robes and masks. We'll meet up in the hallway in front of the Room of Requirement at the appointed time."

Viktor acknowledged Alastor's words with a curt nod, before taking Hermione's hand and leaving the room.

The approached both Flitwick and Sprout who agreed to be present but declined wearing the robes. Arthur, Kingsley, the elder Weasley sons, Minerva, Augusta, Oliver Wood, and several of Viktor's Quidditch teammates all accepted robes and masks.

Bill Weasley summed up the feelings of the group. "We are the ones who will have to tell our children what we see here tonight. We are simply reviving the Bardic traditions. Thank you both for all you have done and suffered for all our sakes. We will be silent and deferential as Harry fights Riddle, I swear."

When the last of the robes had been given out, Hermione and Viktor took theirs back to their rooms.

Alastor sent a Patronus message that the last of the weddings were about to begin, so they went down to the courtyard.

Kingsley had begun the ceremony for the last twenty or so couples. His deep, rich voice carried across the cold open space of the courtyard.

"Do you both bind your hearts, minds, and magic to each other? Will you bind your faith to each other and to the Light?"

Everyone murmured affirmatively, with one male voice louder than the rest. Ron Weasley looked at Viktor and Hermione as he answered firmly. He looked from them to Lavender and kissed her as he finished saying the words.

Kingsley asked for blessings and wishes for the couples to be woven into the binding. Hermione and Viktor both whispered the same one.

"May Ron and Lavender find the same happiness we have." Then Viktor kissed Hermione gently.

The great clock over the doors chimed the hour, proclaiming it two hours before sunset. Everyone hurried inside to prepare for the masquerade in the Room of Requirement.

Polyjuice was handed out along with the hair samples of the person whose robes and masks each was wearing. The dosage was to be taken forty-five minutes before going to the seventh floor hallway. It would wear off while they were in the room, when they would doff the disguises to show Riddle that his 'followers' were, in fact, Order members.

Viktor had planned everything down to the last detail. Harry arrived at the door to their room just minutes before they drank the Polyjuice Potion.

His words confirmed what Viktor had been hoping. "Snape says he still has the Elder Wand. That should be sufficient to not get me killed. Are you and Hermione going to be at the forefront of the 'followers'?"

"Do you really think I'd let you go to fight that sick bastard without staying close by, Harry?" Hermione asked him, indignantly.

Viktor added a comment as well. "And we both know the i Repercutio/i spell. So, even if he does try to cast a killing curse at you, it will never reach you."

Harry just smiled at them, saying, "I couldn't ask for any better friends and allies. I really want you both to do the binding ceremony for us tomorrow morning. Gin says she agrees wholeheartedly. I'm glad Ron married Lavender. She'll stabilise him and get him sussed out. I guess we had better do this."

They gathered up the robes, masks, phials of Polyjuice, and packets of hair as they made their way to the stairways. Hermione took her packet of hair and looked at the name.

"Narcissa. I was afraid I would get Bellatrix. That is a relief. Drinking now," she said.

Viktor looked at the name on his packet of hair. "It figures that I would get Rabastan Lestrange. Drinking now."

Harry watched his friends take on the likeness of the deceased Death Eaters. They donned their robes and masks before making their way up to the seventh floor hallway.

Once there, the others appeared directly. Moody had taken on the likeness of Rodolphus Lestrange and Minerva was now wearing Bellatrix's face. Severus Snape shuddered a bit as he looked at the faces before him. He removed a parchment from his robes and handed it to Alastor.

"We have never seen eye to eye, Moody. However, if something happens to me tonight, I want you to take this to Mary. I do love her, but I do not think she believes it. I want all of you to know that I appreciate everything that has been done for me and my family."

A frisson of foreboding ran up Hermione's spine. She grabbed Viktor's arm and whispered, "He is planning on dying, Viktor. We have to shield him as well."

"I will keep an eye on him, love. If Harry dispatches Riddle fast enough, Snape will not be in any danger unless he decides to do something stupid," Viktor replied.

Moody spoke up then, interrupting their conversation. "It is time. Hermione, open the doors."

Before she could do so, however, the doors opened of their own accord. The voices of the founders could be heard immediately.

"Welcome, followers of Lord Voldemort. Bring the captive in."

The Polyjuiced Order members surrounded Harry and they all marched into the room.

The Disillusioned Fudge and his guards entered as well. The doors swung shut with a great crash.

The Dark Lord rose from a throne-like chair to face Harry.

"Ah, yes, Harry Potter, my supposed Nemesis. Not so cocky now, are you boy? My minions have brought you here to die. I will reign supreme once you have been dealt with. Severus, give the brat his wand. I suppose I shall have to do this on skill alone. My great friends, the founders of Hogwarts, have requested that it be a fair fight not an execution."

Snape bowed, then turned to Harry and handed him not a wand, but a picture. The picture was of James, Lily, and baby Harry on his first birthday. Snape's words were audible to everyone, including the Dark Lord.

"Kill him, Harry. Finish this."

With a snarl of rage, Riddle attempted to send a killing curse at Snape. Before any of the Order members could react, Snape simply shimmered out of sight. Riddle turned his newly ignited fury against Harry, who used his signature spell i Expelliarmus/i to great effect. The killing curse met Harry's spell in mid-air and the Elder wand spun out of Riddle's hand. The killing curse rebounded on Riddle who literally saw his death coming for him. His scream of rage was the last sound he ever made. The Elder wand had acknowledged Harry as its master even after nearly three years. Tom Marvolo Riddle lay dead in the middle of the Room of requirement, having believed to the very end that he was the more powerful wizard.

The founders moved forward and gestured to the spot where Snape had disappeared. In seconds, Snape shimmered back into existence looking very shocked.

Harry picked up the Elder Wand and handed it to the ghost of Godric Gryffindor.

"I think this belongs somewhere exceptionally safe, sir. Could you put it into the foundations of Hogwarts?" he asked.

"It will be destroyed, young Harry. Fiendfyre will be set in the Chamber of Secrets to consume the wand and the body of Riddle. Salazar and I will permanently seal the Chamber thereafter. Will that suffice?" The ghost told him.

"It most assuredly will. Thank you for everything. I don't suppose the four of you would like to attend a bonding ceremony in the morning. You are invited to see me marry Ginevra Weasley," Harry said.

Rowena Ravenclaw looked at her fellow founders and answered, "We would be delighted to attend. We will see you all at daybreak in the Great Hall."

The ghosts, the wand, and the body of Ton Riddle all shimmered out of sight.

The order members, now wearing their own faces again, dropped the robes and masks in the middle of the room and Alastor Moody pointed his wand at the pile and said, "iEvanesco!/i"

The pile vanished as the Order members turned to leave the room.

Outside the room, the rest of the inhabitants of the castle waited. When Harry came through the doors, a great shout went up. Ginny launched herself at him, kissing him passionately. Viktor and Hermione had each taken an arm of the still shaken Snape.

He kept mumbling to himself, "I survived. I am alive. Merlin, help me, what the hell do I do now?"

Viktor answered him succinctly, "You go on living, Snape. Go find your wife and children."

When everyone had reached the ground floor, they found the house-elves had created a Solstice eve celebratory feast.

The celebrating finished early, everyone wanting to get a good night's sleep before attending the wedding of the century. Unbeknownst to Harry, Viktor and Hermione had arranged for the house-elves to decorate an unused classroom in the Defence area as a temporary bedroom for Harry that night. Hermione had made sure to tell Ginny where Harry was going to sleep.

Viktor and Hermione stood at the door to the Defence classroom, watching as their friends and fellow Order members made their way to the rooms assigned to them. They watched Ginny sneak into the room prepared for Harry. They saw Harry enter the room and shut the door.

Later that evening, as Hermione and Viktor lay in bed, she asked, "Are you happy it is over? That we are finally free of the craziness?"

Instead of answering, he kissed her.

During the night, the house-elves had transformed the Great Hall into a Christmas wonderland. A shimmering white dress and a set of elegant dress robes were hanging in the room where Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley lay sleeping.

Dress robes had also appeared in the room where the Krums slept.

At precisely half seven the next morning, the occupants of both rooms were awakened by the delivery of tea and breakfast. The house-elf informed them that sunrise was due at eight forty-six.

At forty minutes past eight in the morning, all the inhabitants of Hogwarts were assembled in the Great Hall to watch Harry Potter marry Ginevra Weasley.

The marriage was celebrated by Viktor and Hermione Krum.

The sun began to rise just as the bride walked into the room; the vows were spoken as the sun lifted from the horizon. The wedding was finalised as the rays of the sun hit the windows of the Great Hall.

Peace had come to Wizarding Britain after many years. The Order of the Phoenix would see that it stayed peaceful.


End file.
